Uncle Hiccup's Tales
by Hiccupisnotuseless
Summary: ROMEO AND JULIET 3d AND 4th CHAPTER ARE UP! Wanting to entertain five sick kids, Hiccup decides to tell them some famous fairy tales, just with some changes about characters and story. And so, Love, Courage, Friendship and Httyd become the principal ingredients for telling the most unexpected stories every kid (and not just) will love!
1. Prologue

**Some of you know the fiction of an author called Changeforgood, who wrote the story "Once upon a Hiccup".**

**It's a particular fiction in which some of the most famous fairy tales (and not just those) are rewritten in Httyd style. Don't think it is something banal, because they are very well written and they have a plot really good, a lot!**

**Besides, the fifth tale was inspired by an idea I gave to the author (it is true, you can read it on is notes at the beginning).**

**The fact is, some months ago, while I was writing "What is inside, Never disappears" (initially called OLD THOUGHTS), I came with this idea. It hit me and made me think a lot of possible ideas.**

**In these stories, we'll see Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs and the other characters be the main characters of fairy tales, but also of famous other stories, inspired by novels and even theatre comedies or tragedies.**

**Now, without any other word, let's start this journey through the Fantasy Land with our favourite Dragon Riders!**

**Uncle Hiccup's tales**

In the house that was used by the villagers to accommodate more sick people, five hurtful moans were echoing in the room where, in five little beds, one beside the other, five little kids were sadly moving under the blankets with an hurt expression.

"Oooooh, it hurts!", a little girl with brown hair in a ponytail said looking at her little leg.

"I feel like a yak is trotting in my head!", a little girl with blond hair said sadly.

"I do not like to be here! I wanna my bed!", another little girl, with black hair that were covering her left eye, said.

"I want to be out of here! I cannot believe this happened to me!", a little boy with short black hair and a ram horned helmet exclaimed from his bed.

"I feel worst than when my mom slaps me!", another little boy with short blond hair said rubbing slowly his cheek.

"And all this because of a little ...", the girl with blond hair started, but was stopped by the door opening.

The boy who entered was wearing a green shirt, brown pants, a brown fur waistcoat.

His hair were brown and his eyes green like emeralds.

And one of his legs was gone; to its place, there was a metal prosthetic leg.

The boy had a little smile on his face, and with that walked towards the beds, from which the little sick kids looked at him a bit concerned.

"Hello everyone, little Vikings! How are you today?", the boy asked sitting on a chair with his characteristic smile.

"What do you think, Hiccup?", Gustav asked, giving him a pout.

"Well, this will learn to you to wait, before doing something ... something too Viking for your age.", Hic said still smiling.

The blond girl huffed bored, and crossed her little arms. "But we just wanted to show we could be great Vikings, even if little!"

"Well, my dear Brooke, you should think before doing something you KNOW very well you can't do.", the thin boy said to her gently.

"But our parents always say they were ready to do this at our age!", the blond boy replied.

"Well, Ben, let me tell you that maybe your parents exaggerate a bit when they say this!", Hic said, receiving soon shocked look from the little Vikings.

"WHAT?!"

"Hiccup, how do you dare to say our parents lied to us!", Gustav said irritated.

"Well, guys, let me ..."

"Why should they lie to us? They want us be strong!", the brown haired girl said.

"You see, what I wanted to say is that ... how can I say it better ..."

"Look, if you say something bad, I'll tell it to my dad!", Ben said.

"Wait a minute, guys, what I want to say is ... that your parents, when they tell you what they did at your age, they sometimes can say truth, but changing it a bit ...", Hic said trying to not be "offensive" to the little kids.

"What do you mean? Our parents say that to us to show that we are like them, being their kids!", the black haired girl said.

"Well, you see, Romilda ... can I call you Romy?"

"Yes, of course you can, Hiccup!", she said sweetly.

"Thank you. Well, Romy, I meant that our parents sometimes say these types of stories for this! To help us to be like they want you, to encourage us to grow better.

But when they do this, they could change a bit everything, to let us understand it better.

Do you think I still believe to that story about my father taking off the head of a dragon when he was still a toddler?"

"Why, isn't it true?", Gustav asked.

"Well, maybe there's something true about it, but frankly, there's no any toddler who can do it. Ever, neither if they are born from someone like Stoick the Vast!"

"So are parents tell us this like ... when they tell us bedtime stories?", Romy asked.

"Exactly, Romy! Or better, they use imagination to help us to learn something. And kids can understand things more easily in this way. I bet you like bedtime stories, right?"

"Of course!", Gustav said.

"My dad tells me stories every night, and they're amazing!", the brown haired girl said.

"Yes, Anita's dad tells very beautiful stories! But not like my grandma's! Those are cool and sweet!", Brooke said happily.

"My dad tells me stories only with dragons! Those are too cool!", Ben said.

Hiccup chuckled, and then looked at all the five kids smirking.

"Ok, you all like these stories. And I have to admit they seem interesting. And since I am here because I have the free day, what about entertaining you with stories?"

"But it's still day, Hic! Can I call you Hic, right?", Gustav said.

"Of course you can! And can I call you Gus?", Hic asked.

"Of course you can!", the little Larson said.

"Very well. Little Vikings, get ready, because I'm going to tell you the most incredible, cool, amazing stories of ever! Ok, maybe I exaggerate a bit, but I assure you you'll like them!", Hic said waving the arms like he always did.

The kids smiled happily.

"One at time, you'll ask me the type of story you want, and I'll tell it, ok?"

"Yes!"

After that, Anita turned to her friends and they all started to whisper something that Hiccup couldn't understand.

When they nodded to each other, Anita said:-"Ok, Hiccup, we'll do it, but you have to promise us something!"

Hic blinked, and asked:-"Yes, Ani? What do you want?"

The kids smirked, and Anita said:-"You have to promise that the characters of your stories ... will be you and your friends!"

Hiccup blinked surprised at it.

"Ah! ... You mean, you want me, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruff and so on in the stories as characters?"

"YES!", the kids all exclaimed.

Hic looked at them, and then chuckled amused.

"Ok. It will be funny. Can I put also other people like Gobber?"

The kids nodded.

"Oh, and don't forget the dragons!", Romy said.

Hic smirked. "Of course, how could I forget the dragons?"

The kids giggled amused.

"Very well, kids! Ready to our journey in the Land of Stories?"

**Here is the prologue. Boring, I know.**

**But don't worry, next time we'll see the first story, that will have as main characters Hiccup, Fishlegs and Snotlout. It will be inspired by ... the THREE MUSKETEERS! **

**Get ready for it. Hope you'll like it, I love you all.**

**The names of two of the girls came from two delicious and wonderful Rufflout lovers.**

**I hope also you'll like this, I love you two! Keep so with stories, please!**

**Advices about plot and language are REALLY accepted. **

**Thank you vey much! **

**Hiccupisnotuseless**


	2. The Three Vikings (part 1)

**And now, the first story! **

**To write this, I was inspired by one of my old favourite cartoons, The Three Musketeers with Mickey, Donald and Goofy!**

**Now, a note! To distinguish the Real word from the Fairy Tales' world, the stories will be written in Italics. Just to let you know it!**

**Advices about language and plot are really accepted!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! **

**The three Vikings**

"So, who wants to start? Let's see ... Ben!", Hiccup said looking at the blond haired kid who was massaging his cheek, black as the night.

The little kid gave a toothy smile, and then thought for a bit.

After that, his brown eyes lightened, and he said:-"I want a story with an Adventure!"

Hic smiled and said:-"Ok! So let's start with this!"

Romy exclaimed:-" And DON'T forget we want you and the others in the story!"

Hic smiled again:-"Sure, little lady! But now, no interruptions, and start with this story with an Adventure! An adventure who leads three poor boys to be heroes!"

* * *

The Three Vikings

_Our story begins in a big Island, where lived a great nation of Vikings._

_They were strong, brave and ... well, Vikings! They were able warriors, and they could fight and train dragons with a great ability._

_Every of them was loyal to the others, and all of them helped each other to keep control and peace on the Island._

_But our story is not about any of these strong and brave warriors._

_We have to look in the poor zone of the town! Where people suffered to have something to eat, or to protect themselves from cold and bad people!_

_Like our three poor main characters: Hiccup, Fishlegs and Snotlout._

_Three poor orphans, who tried everyday to find something to eat, since they had lost their parents and houses._

_Nobody took care about them, and they were constricted to live on the streets, in barrels, sometimes even where rats and other hideous animals were._

_And if someone saw them trying to steal some food, they were clubbed!_

_One day, while they were walking on the street, three evil thieves tried to steal from them the apples they managed to find._

_The little kids didn't have anyone to protect them, and so they'd be punched and kicked to death from those scoundrels!_

_But luckily, fortune was with them. Because while the thieves were going to do all those horrible things to them, four big figures appeared from a wall._

_The Vikings of the Chief!_

_The thieves yelled scared, and soon a fight started, but after just six or seven seconds, the horrible guys were took away._

_While all this was happening, three of the Vikings turned to the three save kids, and smiled gently at them._

_And so, they kneeled and gave to Snotlout and Fishlegs their helmets, and a sword to Hiccup._

_The three kids looked happily at them, and conserved those gifts with great care._

_And they decided that, when they'd be older, they'd be Great Viking Warriors!_

* * *

_But the years passed, and their dream with them. They never forgot it, but they never saw it realized._

_At the age of sixteen years, they managed to find a work, and so they stopped to live on the street. At least this was a good thing._

_And it so happens that they found work as servants to the big palace of the chief of the Island. And there, they could assist to the training of new recruits, trained hardly and proudly to be efficient protectors of the island._

_Hiccup was the most thrilled by the idea of being a Viking. He thought about this every day, even during his work._

_"You'll se guys! Today servants ... and tomorrow, Vikings!"_

_That day they were all working hardly. _

_While Hiccup was clening the boots of the warriors, he was bumped by the arm of one of his friends._

_"Ouch! Watch out, Snotlout!", he yelled to his friend, who was cleaning the floor with a cloth._

_"Sorry pal! But you know, I want to be a Viking too, because I know they couldn't do anything without me! Vikings need smart people like me, and ..."_

_While he was saying this, he noticed the water he was using to clean the floor was inexplicably black. He looked at the bucket, and his eyes widened when he saw the water all dirty! _

_"Ykes!", he yelled, and ran to find something to remedy._

_He couldn't know that when he bumped Hiccup earlier he made the grass for cleaning the boots falling in the bucket._

_"And you, Fishlegs? What do you think?", Hic asked to his husky friend who was drying the clothes of the Vikings._

_"Oh, yeah! I know Vikings need people who can stay in front of any danger until they die!"_

_"Yeah, and they need also brave men!"_

_"But is what I said, brave men!", Fish said, looking confused._

_Meanwhile, Snotlout came back with a lot of tatters in his hands._

_"Please, be cleaned!", he said worriedly starting to wash out the dirty water from the floor._

_While he was doing this, Hiccup reached for the grass, but then he noticed it was disappeared._

_The thin boy looked around, but it wasn't anywhere._

_"I swear it was ...", and looked down the bench he was sat, and on the floor around it._

_Since it wasn't anywhere, Hic decided to take another._

_"So, it was ... there!", he exclaimed, seeing the grass for boots on a wardrobe._

_He came under it, and noticed he was too small to reach it._

_"Fine.", he said a bit annoyed, and so he took two chairs and climbed on them to reach the top of the wardrobe._

_While he was doing this, Snotlout was still trying to clean the floor._

_But sadly, the dirty water was still there._

_"Oh, come stupid water! Are you playing with me? Look, I can be very annoying when people like you don't cooperate!", he said angrily ... to the water!_

_Fishlegs was finishing his work on the clothes, and at least put the last on the top of the others._

_"Oh, look how they are clean! The Vikings will be so happy! Maybe they could ask me to be their personal servant! Eh, guys, what do you think?"_

_But both of his friends weren't listening at him; Hiccup was reaching the grass, and finally he managed to take it._

_"Yes! I did it!", he exclaimed._

_Meanwhile, Snotlout grinned furiously and stood up, throwing hardly on the floor the tatters._

_"Ok, you think you can joke with me! You, water, you don't know with who you are playing ...", and put his foot on the water._

_But doing this, he lost the balance and started to slip on the floor in any direction, making also circles of dirty water on the floor._

_"Ehy Lout! I didn't know you could skate so well! Ah, ah, ah, ah!", Fish said amused._

_Snotlout kept to slip until he crashed against the chairs Hiccup was on, and so both the thin boy fell, losing the grass' jar._

_Hiccup and Snotlout started to slip together on the floor, occasionally crashing into each other, under the amused gaze of Fishlegs._

_But soon the smirk on the husky boy's face fell, when he noticed the jar full of grass falling towards him._

_"Gah!", he yelled, and after a few seconds the grass fell on his face ... but also on the clothes._

_"No! No, no, no ... __NO!", he yelled desperate._

_Suddenly, the door opened hardly, and a tall teen, with a fierce and serious look on his face yelled furiously:-"WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?!"_

_Hic and Snot crashed again against each other, and fell on the dirty floor, dirtying also themselves._

_When they looked at the door, all the eyes of the three friends widened in shock at the sight of who was there._

_"Oh, Captain Dagur!", Hic yelled, all of them stood up near each other like soldiers._

_The taller teen grinned, and walked towards them, stopping in front of the three friends and looking at them with one of the most terrible look of ever._

_"What were you thinking to do ... here?!", he said, making them wince._

_Hiccup looked at his friends, and then stepped towards Dagur, and tangling his fingers said:-" Well ... you see, Captain, we were just trying ... to work hard and to show we were able to be efficient like your Vikings!"_

_Dagur's eyes widened a bit, and then ... he burst out in laughter. The most insane laughter Hiccup, Snotlout and Fishlegs ever heard._

_After the Captain stopped to laugh, looked at them with a smile and said:-"That was ... oh, man, I was never so amused in ages! Oh, man!"_

_Then his smile disappeared and he stood in front of the three friends with a serious look._

_"You three ... VIKINGS?! I hope you are sincerely joking! You three with my perfect, strong, brave Vikings?! Are you insane or what, ah?!"_

_"But ... but we can show you can train very hard like them, Captain! And besides, what's the big difference with them? I mean, we born and lived in this Isalnd, we managed to survive the street for sixteen years, without anyone who could help us! And we look you training your Vikings everyday! We can be useful for the Island, really!"_

_Dagur looked at him sternly, but then smiled and put an arm arounf his neck, saying:-"Oh, yeah, all of this is true. But there are three basilar things that cannot make you three Vikings!"_

_Then stepped in front of Fishlegs, and pointed at him yelling:"-ONE!"_

_That made Fishlegs yelling loudly and running behind an armour frightned._

_"You are a COWARD!"_

_Then looked at Snotlout:-"TWO!"_

_The big boy looked at him firmly. "You ... Snotface, right?"_

_"I'm Snotlout!"_

_"Whatever, you are a DUMB!"_

_"Ehy, that's not true!"_

_"Yes, it is! I bet all this chaos started to you!"_

_"Yeah, and with this?! ... Er, I mean ..", the black haired boy said, but Dagur soon left him and turned to Hiccup._

_"And you ... what can I say, if not ... You are a RUNT!"_

_His voice made Hiccup flinch, and an hurt look appeared on his face._

_"Forget your impossible dream, because even if you were the only left on this Island, I'd NEVER ... NEVER choose you as Vikings, losers!"_

_Then he walked away, and turned for the last time to them. "And now, if you don't want to come back on the street, clean all this ... and don't you dare to make chaos again!"_

_And with that, he slammed the door. But after a few minutes, he reappeared and said:-"Oh, I forgot to say good job ... LOSERS!"_

_And slammed it again, so loud that it made fell another jar of grass from the wardrobe on Snotlout's head._

_The three friends looked sadly at each other, and reprised their work._

* * *

_In the big palace of the Island, the future chieftaness was looking bored form her wooden throne, sharpening her favourite axe._

_"Ok, what's this time annoying you, my chief?", a blond girl with three long braids asked to the blond girl on the throne._

_"The fact that maybe there isn't anything to do in this boring Island lost in the sea."_

_"Well, if you want, we could go to destroy something! That's so cool!", the braided girl said with an evil smirk._

_"Ruffnut, I don't think that's funny!", the sat girl said, sharpening her axe._

_"Well, I find it perfect for people bored like you! You wanna practice with the axe?"_

_"You know I cannot fight when I'm not practicing with Phlegma, Ruffnut!"_

_"Oh, right ... So, what do you want to do?"_

_"I don't know. If only something happened. Maybe ... should I search someone?"_

_"Ah, people think finding someone is the solution to everything ... and is right. I'm bored too to not have anyone with me, since my brother went to that trip for the West Islands with my family."_

_"I envy him, Ruff. At least he can do something. And he can know new people ... maybe he found a girlfriend!"_

_"Please, I need a man in my life! Even if stupid and boring, but I need someone!"_

_"Find a boyfriend too!"_

_"Me?! Come on, there's no guy perfect enough for me!", Ruffnut said proudly._

_"Neither for me ... at least I'd have someone with who I could talk and pass the time."_

_"What about the heir of MeatHeads, Thuggory?" _

_"He too boring ... and too far from me!"_

_"You want company? Find a dragon!"_

_"No, until my birthday, you know it!"_

_"OH! Well ... i think I'm lucky I'm not in your shoes!"_

_"You cannot even imagine it!", Astrid said, walking out of the doors._

_After a few seconds, a crash was heard, and Ruffnut ran out to find Astrid on the ground, with a big rock near her._

_"ASTRID!", Ruff yelled, running to help her._

* * *

_"Those three idiots ... Vikings! How the can think something like this?! They're just stupid and useless! The most useless and stupid people of this Island! "_

_Dagur walked around angry like a Monstrous Nightmare, in a small room in the undergrounds of the palace._

_He rubbed his temples stressfully, and then sat on a chair, still rubbing them._

_Suddenly, he heard a noise and three different voices behind the door._

_"Wait, I have an Idea! Savage, you'll tell it to HIM!", the voice of a boy said._

_"Tell what?", the voice of an adult man asked._

_Dagur didn't hear anything else, but after some minutes the door opened and a tall man with brown hair, wearing an old armour and an horned helmet._

_"When just ONE of you shows up, that's not a good sign! Right, Savage?", Dagur said fiercely._

_The tall man looked at him without saying anything, and apparently he was a bit scared by the younger teen._

_Dagur closed the door, and then walked slowly around savage like a vulture, making him almost wincing with fear._

_After two long minutes, the Captain stopped and looked fiercely at the adult Viking, when both of them heard someone snickering behind the door._

_Dagur walked towards it, and lowered, looking through the door lock with a scaring eye._

_After two seconds, he opened the door roughly and threw inside two people._

_One was a big and muscled boy with long brown hair and that was wearing a leather cap, and one was a Viking with an armour, better than Savage's._

_When they stood up, all of them looked scared at the Captain, and then the boy and the other Viking pointed at Savage saying:-"Savage here has to tell you something, Dagur!"_

_"I am waiting!", Dagur hissed._

_The boy and the other adult stood back, while Savage cleared his throat and prepared to say something._

_But the sight of the furious look of Dagur made him wincing._

_"Dagur ... we ... we ... we failer miserably ... because ... we didn't manage to do what you ordered to us ... what I'm sayin is ... that ... Astrid is still alive!"_

_Dagur looked at him with the same stern look, while the other two Vikings trembled at him._

_After some minutes, Dagur ... burst out in laughter!_

_"Ah, ah, ah, ah! And These are the bad news? Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!"_

_The three Vikings looked at him dumbfounded._

_"Sorry, aren't you ... aren't you mad?", the teen with long hair asked._

_"Ah, ah, ah! What?! Why should I?", Dagur asked._

_"We failed! The rock didn't kill Astrid!", the other adult said._

_Dagur kept to laugh, when suddenly his eyes widened in shock._

_And then he gripped the shirt of the boy, and yelled at him:-"And WHO ORDERED YOU TO KILL ASTRID?!"_

_The boy looked scared, and Savage said:-" You! You said to us to get Astrid away!"_

_Dagur looked at him, and then looked bored._

_"I never said you had to kill her!", he yelled angry, throwing the teen boy on the ground._

_"But you said ...", he started, but Dagur cut him off._

_"Dogsbreath! You are a dumb, really dumb as few people is! Astrid CANNOT be killed!"_

_"Why? You want to be chief instead of her, so ...", the other adult started._

_"Vorg! We cannot kill her, because if she died, the power should pass to one of her relatives! And if she disappears, I'll have the possibility, being the Captain of her personal army, to make a military coup and so become the chief!"_

_The three Vikings nodded, but then looked at each other confused._

_"But we ...", Dogsbreath started, but Dagur cut him off facepalming himself._

_"Maybe I was wrong, there are three people more useless and idiots than those three servants!", he muttered under his breath._

_"What?", Vorg asked._

_Dagur looked at him angrily, and then said:-"To make you learn you are three idiots, dumb and too stubborn people, you'll have to stay in the dungeon!"_

_The three Vkings' eyes widened in shock._

_"No, no! Everything but the dungeon!", Savage implored, but Dagur snorted and then lowered a lever near him._

_And soon a manhole opened, letting the three rascals falling with a yell towards the water._

**To be continued ...**

**Liked it? Hated it? Please tell it to me in a review.**

**And about the other stories, I have the first three ready. If any of you want a fairy tale (not one like Cinderella, Snowhite, Sleeping Beauty or Pinocchio, because they are too classic and I won't write them) say it to me in your review!**

**And don't ask just for fairy tales. If you want, tell me about a novel (like this, since Three Musketeers is a French Novel by Alexandre Dumas) or a theatrical performance, tell me it! **

**Thanks to you all, you're great!**

**Hiccupisnotuseless**


	3. The Three Vikings (part 2)

**Thanks to all the reviewers of the first chapters, your great! I hope you'll keep to read this story!**

**Reba G:** Thank you so much, your review is one of the cutest I ever had for a story! Happy you like it. Sorry, but I won't do the Hunchback, even if I LOVE that movie, because I don't feel that story could be did with Httyd. And Alice in Wonderland ... I'll think about it.

**Changeforgood: **I am SO HAPPY YOU reviewed! It's beautiful that the athor who is writing a story like this reviewed mine version! Thank you so much, your work is much better than mine, and hope to read soon something new!

**Roxy Esmeralds: **Thanks! About that, sorry, but Hiccup will tell just Fairy Tales, and not stories like this. Sorry again!

**And now, the second part of The Three Vikings!**

**I do not own ANYTHING, all of this is related to the respective owners (this counts for ALL the chapters!)**

_Dagur rubbed his forehead sternly while he was walking away from the undergrounds, leaving his three henchmen soaking in the water._

_How was hard having six idiots around him the same day!_

_But he didn't care so much about them; his objective was one and just one, and he'd do EVERYTHING to manage to do it!_

_Suddenly, a voice called him, and the young Captain turned behind him, and saw one of his recruits running towards him._

_"What's happening, my Viking?", he asked calmly._

_"Astrid is waiting for you in the Arena!"_

_Dagur's eyes widened: Astrid._

* * *

_When the Captain reached the place where the Vikings were training to fight between them and with Dragons, he saw, sat on a bench watching them, the future chief of the Island, and her loyal friend Ruffnut near her admiring the strong men training._

_The Captain cleared his throat, and soon the head of Astrid turned to him, with a serious and furious look that made Dagur dumbfounded._

_But the Captain managed to stay calm, and walked towards the blond girl and said respectfully:-"My beloved and strong Astrid, what can I, the humble Captain of the Viking guards, do for you?"_

_His smile disappeared when Astrid stood up and said:-" Captain Dagur, you are the most respectful and excellent trainer of Vikings, and this Island couldn't be more grateful to you. And this is actually the reason I came here."_

_"Tell me.", Dagur said._

_"You see, in these last months, I've noticed that something is wrong about me.", she said, walking around the Captain._

_"How?", he asked._

_"You see, actually I think someone is plotting something against me. Or I couldn't explain the many ... how can I say it without making worried anyone? Er ... ok, I'll be clear. The many attacks against my life!"_

_Dagur's eyes widened._

_"For this, I want you choose for me three strong, brave and excellent bodyguards.", she said turning to him._

_"Bodyguards?", the Captain asked, totally surprised by the request._

_"Yes. Three valorous Vikings that could make my life more sure than it is now.", Astrid finished._

_Dagur didn't do it, but he wanted to bite his own hand for the rage; now becoming chief could be more difficult than before. Sure his henchmen couldn't face three of His perfect Vikings. How could he do it now?_

_"Bodyguards. Ok, sure. Now, in a week I think I could show you the perfect subjects, and ...", he started, hoping to resolve his problems._

_But unluckily for him, Astrid was a too determinate girl._

_"I want these Vikings NOW! I cannot wait while my life is in danger every minute I pass!"_

_Dagur frowned without anyone could notice it, and then said:-"Fine, my future chief. You'll have you bodyguards to your presence in one hour."_

_Astrid huffed, and said:-"Perfect! I feel more calm now, since all this situation became a pin in the neck!"_

_And walked away. Dagur grinned, and hissed:-"I'll show you pin in the neck!"_

_And rose the hand, to her neck's level, and started to mime something that could cut that so annoying neck._

_His moans of disgust made Astrid turning to him, and he managed to change the act in an "OK" sign._

_Astrid reprised to walk out of the Arena, grabbing Ruff's arm while she was still looking dreamily at the Vikings._

_Dagur looked hideously at them, and then at the training Vikings._

_"Vikings to protect her life! Now yes, my stupid henchmen will fail miserably! I cannot do anything to avoid this! It is so irritating! I ... I ... I swear I'll cut off her legs when I'll be Chief! So disturbing!_

_How can I find three men so weak, so stupid and so Un-Viking to let my men kidnapping Astrid without any worry and without they make any trou-"_

_His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by something other in his mind. Something diabolical and wonderful at the same time. Something who made him smile like a crazy guy. Something that'd made him being Chief in a very easy manner!_

* * *

_In the cleaning room, our poor dreamer teens ahs reprised their hard work. But all the determination was disappeared from their hearts. Captain Dagur's words made them sadder than ever, and now their work became also more slow._

_"Oh boy.", Hiccup murmured sadly. The word Runt echoed in his mind, making him feel so weak and distressed._

_It was true, he was a runt. He was more an anchovy than a Viking. And this wasn't requested in the army of the Island._

_Snotlout knew he wasn't a genius. He made stupid errors almost every time, and people couldn't waste time to make him noticing it._

_Even his friends, but at least they were gentler than people. Especially than that hideous Captain Dagur he admired so much, but that couldn't even remember his name._

_He wanted to show he wasn't so, but it could be a very hard thing to do._

_Fishlegs too knew he wasn't a brave person; once he got scared because he felt something moving in his bed on his chest. And then he discovered it was just the curtain that was moving on his chest._

_Actually, Fishlegs was an expert of almost everything, especially dragons, and he loved a lot reading his precious books. But what he read, he couldn't do in the real life. He admired the heroes he read about ... but he couldn't be like them._

_All the three friends sighed softly, and kept to do their work, cleaning slowing and listless the Vikings' clothes._

_After some minutes, Hiccup turned at his friends. They all grew up together, helping each other every moment, finding always something to do and so resist to the street. They even invented a motto, a quote that made them remember how they could do something together. And Hiccup knew himself and his friends; and he knew they weren't just a runt, a dumb and a coward. They were more than this; and they had to show Dagur they could be Vikings through and through._

_"Come on guys! Don't think about what Dagur said! I know that there is a way to be Vikings!", he said proudly._

_Snotlout and Fishlegs looked at him, and seeing that look so determined and proud, they smiled at their friend; they knew that sight made their dreams be stronger than ever._

_"You really think so?", Snotlout asked._

_"Sure! Did I ever say something wrong? Did I, Snotlout? Did I Snotlout?", he said jokingly._

_Snot chuckled, and Fishlegs said:-"No, never!"_

_Hic chuckled too and gave a toothy smile._

_"Don't give up! Keep to work hard and to hope! Thinks this: maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow ... but one special day Captain Dagur will open that door and will yell happily ..."_

_Suddenly steps were heard behind the door, and after some seconds it opened revealing the smiling Captain Dagur._

_"Congratulations, my boys!"_

_He walked towards the three friends with opened arms and said:-"You made it! I've watched you so much times in these years, and now I can finally say you made it! Today is your first day as ... Vikings of the Chief!"_

_Three pair of ears almost fell on the ground, alongside three pair of widened eyes._

_"Are ... are ... are you joking?", Hic asked._

_"May I die if I told a lie!", Dagur said dramatically._

_The three teens looked at him still concerned, but then they exploded in joy._

_"I cannot believe it ... I CANNOT BELIEVE IT!", Fishlegs exulted jumping towards Dagur hugging him strongly._

_"Yes ... I cannot too!", the Captain moaned hurtfully in the arms of the bigger teen._

_"We'll be Vikings of the Chief! We'll be Vikings of the Chief!", Snotlout yelled raising his fists._

_"I ... I ... I don't ... Oh MAN, that's a ... this is a wonderful day!", Hiccup said almost tearfully._

_Dagur smiled and said:-"It is, my friends, since you'll have the honour to be part of my big and strong army! You'll have the possibility to leave marks in the history and be remembered as three of the greatest Vikings of this Island!"_

_The three friends almost cried for the joy, but then recomposed themselves and said:-"We'll be ready for everything, sir!"_

_Dagur smiled again proudly, but maybe also evilly, and said:-"Then let's go! The Chief is waiting for you to know her new defenders!"_

_The three friends walked excitedly towards the door, but suddenly they stopped and said:-"Wait! Please, just a second!"_

_And ran fastly towards a wardrobe, and Hiccup opened it._

_They looked more excited at what was inside, and Hiccup smiled saying:-"Remember guys? We waited so much time for this. And now ... we made it! I've told you!"_

_His friends smiled softly at it, and then all of them took what was inside the wardrobe. Dagur tried to see what they were doing. At least, the three friends turned to him and Hic said:-"We're ready!"_

_They reached the dungeon, and once Dagur opened it, they walked out, in the sunlight, and looked happily at what they were seeing, with a new look and new hopes._

_And now that their dream was realized, they could also do use what they always wanted to use._

_In fact, now they had all of their old gifts with them._

_Snotlout was wearing his old ram horned helmet, and Fishlegs his little horned helmet._

_And Hiccup had his old sword in his left hand._

_They all breathed the fresh air of a new day, of a new life, and their eyes sparkled at the thought._

_"Ehy guys. We waited so much ... and now all of us will follow this way! Let's do it ... together!", Hic said._

_"Never separated!", Fish said._

_"Always to help each other!", Snot added._

_Hic turned to watch them, and smiling rose his hand. Snotlout and Fishlegs smiled and put their on it. And then, all of them said their old and precious motto._

_"ALL FOR ONE ... AND ONE FOR ALL!"_

* * *

_Dagur leaded the new recruits in the Arena, at the moment empty of all the older recruits, and said:-"Here is where we train all the recruits! But since you said to me you always watched us everyday, I am sure you know everything about fighting and so!"_

_The three recruits smiled happily. "Of course! We know everything, from the sword fighting to the fight of on a ... a ... what was that, Hiccup?", Snotlout asked._

_"On a ship during a storm, Snotlout.", the thin boy replied._

_"Oh, yes, that stuff!"_

_Dagur giggled amused, and they walked a bit around the place, admiring everything._

_"Now, I think Snotlout and Fishlegs need a weapon. Ok, boys, choose your lethal friend!", Dagur said._

_Snotlout grinned dumbly and ran where the weapons were put, and looked excitedly at all of the many swords, axes and hammers there._

_"Ehy! ... Where is Fishlegs?", Dagur asked._

_Hiccup looked for his husky friend, and then saw him watching through a dungeon._

_"Ehy Fish! What are you doing there?", Hiccup yelled at him, but his friend didn't turn to him, too captured from what he was seeing._

_The other three boys walked where he was, and then also Snotlout and Hiccup's eyes widened in amazement._

_Fishlegs looked totally amazed, ore than the others, from the wonderful sight in front of him._

_"THEY'RE amazing!", the husky boy said solemnly._

_In that dungeon, there were three of the most important members of the Island's army: DRAGONS!_

* * *

"Yeah! Dragons!", Romy and Brooke yelled excited.

"Girls! No interruptions!", Gustav said irritated.

"It doesn't matter Gus! It's normal having that reaction with dragons. I have to say I couldn't helpt to tell you this part of the story! Now let's start keep." Hiccup said giggling.

* * *

_"They're really amazing!", Hiccup said._

_Inside the dungeon, there were three different dragon, that were looking at the three young boys curiously. _

_One of them was a big, red with black stripes Monstrous Nightmare, one of the most powerful Dragon species, that was looking at the boys with the eyes half closed as if it was an inspector._

_The other was a big Gronckle, one of the bigger and lazier Dragons, but still very dangerous._

_Its round eyes were totally focused on the boys, especially ONE of them._

_And the last was a black, not very big, and furtive Dragon with a strange expression that hit Hiccup and a certain way._

_A powerful,_ dangerous_ and rare Night Fury!_

_"They're wonderful!", Snotlout said breathless._

_"Oh yes1 They're the most incredible and important parts of our army! Our recruits are trained to ride them harder than the other trainings. Without Dragons, thins could be harder than usual."_

_"They're so big! And look at those claws! I bet their fight level is one of the biggest!", Fishlegs said._

_"Imagine you, flying! What a great sensation!", Hiccup said, eyes still focused on the Night Fury._

_"Yeah, amazing! But now, we're wasting time! Let's go, Astrid is waiting for us.", Dagur said._

_And walked towards the dungeon, followed by the reluctant boys, who were still impressed by the sight of the giant lizards. And also the three reptiles were still impressed from what they saw._

* * *

_"One, two, three steps! One, two, three steps! One, two, three steps!", Dagur said marching with the three new recruits towards the Palace._

_When they reached the door, the Captain stopped, and said:-"Wait here a minute, guys, while I confer with that silly Astrid!"_

_And disappeared behind the door. Hiccup smiled excitedly, and then said:-"Oh, guys. It's true! Finally we can do what we waited for a life! Now, when the Captain will call us, we have to show all our attention!"_

_"It's so exciting! Seeing the future chief from a nearer point of view!"_

_"Someone says she's the most beautiful girl of the Entire Archipelago from ages!", Snotlout said adjusting his hair._

_"Yes, but remember. We'll be in charge for all the day, and we must make sure any EVIL guy approached Astrid!", Hiccup said._

_Fish's smile disappeared and his eyes widened in worry._

_"E-Evil guys?!"_

_"Sure! Everyone can be against the future chief. Maybe is also here, in this moment. So, be on the lookout!", Hic finished._

_Fish looked at Snotlout and said:-"Hear it? Be on the lookout!"_

_"I heard, I heard it! But do not worry, I am born for this! My eyes and ears are always on the lookout!"_

_And watched carefully around him; and soon his eyes saw a big axe in the hand of a big man._

_"Killer!", the big boy yelled, and jumped on the man with determination._

_"Snotlout!", Hiccup yelled, and he and Fishlegs ran to help their friend._

* * *

_"... and for this I managed to find what you asked me. Because I know that everything you ask is only for the good of your people, and that anything can be ...", Dagur was saying, while a bored Astrid was looking and hearing annoyed from her wooden throne._

_"I feel something in my chest, after twenty minutes of this. Please, Ruffnut, take me some food."_

_The braided girl huffed and walked away to find some food._

_"... because just an eye like mine could do this!"_

_"Very well, Captain. Our people thank you and your eye!", Astrid said._

_"Oh, your words are gold for me! And now, without any other word, let's introduce your brave, strong, proud, excellent three ... BODYGUARDS!"_

_And at that the door opened, revealing ... Snotlout and Fishlegs punching and crushing a big heap of wood._

_When they heard a gasp of surprise, they turned and saw Astrid and Dagur watching them dumbfounded._

_"But ... what are they doing with that wooden statue?", Astrid asked._

_Dagur shook the head being interrupted in his thoughts by her question, and then said:-"Because ... they ... were ... Vikings! Saluting, right now!" _

_The two let go the wooden arms of the statue and did what he ordered to them. And after a two seconds, the big head of the statue fell, and revealed Hiccup doing the same thing._

_Astrid looked carefully at them, still a bit confused by what they did before._

_Then stood up and walked towards them; Hiccup and his friends looked at her as perfect soldiers, but suddenly Hiccup felt his arm falling slowly and his green eyes totally blind from everything but that blond girl with two of the greatest blue eyes of ever._

_That was one of the greatest visions of ever._

_Hiccup felt his mouth dropping like a fish's, but he didn't care about it, too focused on what was happening._

_"Well ... they don't seem great Vikings like yours, Captain. But I have faith in you. I know you couldn't choose stupid or inexperienced people."_

_Hiccup, Snotlout and Fishlegs almost smiled at it, when suddenly another female voiced echoed in the Hall, and then Ruffnut appeared from a pillar with some meat in the arms ... and in the mouth._

_"Ehy Astvid! I dook food! Sorry, but sausages are all finished. I cannot understand why, though.", she said while pieces of sausage fell from her mouth._

_At her sight, Snotlout soon felt a sensation similar to Hiccup's before._

_"Someone wants a piece of yak?", the braided girl asked._

_Suddenly, Fishlegs' eyes noticed something in the plate of food. Something long, sharp and dangerous._

_"A KILLER KNIFE! In the plate! I'm sure!", the husky boy yelled pointing at Ruffnut._

_"She's dangerous!", Hiccup added._

_"She's beautiful!", Snotlout said dreaming._

_Ruffnut looked at them confused._

_"Get her!", Hiccup yelled._

_Ruff gulped in surprise when Fishlegs, Snotlout and Hiccup ran and jumped on her._

_Astrid looked shocked at what her bodyguards were doing to her friend._

_"What ... But what ... what are you doing! Stop, now! STOP NOW!"_

_At her yell, the three looked at her still grabbing Ruffnut from arms and legs._

_"Put her down now!", Astrid ordered, and soon the braided girl fell on the ground._

_"That girl is my friend Ruffnut!", Astrid yelled._

_Dagur put the hand on the mouth trying to not let his insane laugh exit from his mouth._

_When Astrid looked sternly at him, he soon said:-"I'm so sorry, Astrid. But you see, since these valorous teens were in charge to protect you, they were trained so much that now they're like a bunch of three ferocious bloodhounds ready to attack anything or anyone that could represent a danger for the beloved master!"_

_Astrid looked still sternly, but suddenly Hiccup said:-"We are really sorry, Astrid. We thought you were in danger."_

_Snotlout helped Ruffnut standing up, and took off the helmet smiling "prettily" at her. _

_"Hello!"_

_"Hi! Don't you ever think about it!", the braided girl said turning away crossing the arms._

_Snotlout looked confused and sad at it, while Fishlegs tried to show to be terribly sorry for what he did._

_Astrid looked carefully at the three new Vikings, and after some minutes of intense watching, said:-"Ok. I guess it's true. But next time, try to be not so careful. I don't want you attacking also a kid with a wooden sword because you think it is true!"_

_The three teens looked surprised, and then nodded slowly._

_"Ok, so, let's get ready for my quotidian trip in the forest with my coach.", the blond girl said, walking away with Ruffnut, still furious for what happened to her earlier._

_The three teens smiled, and then exited following the two._

_Dagur smiled evilly, and then exited from anothe rexit, laughing like a mad._

* * *

_Dogsbreath, Savage and Vorg were all intent in doing different things, when they heard the insane laughter of their boss._

_And then, after two seconds, the door opened and Dagur entered laughing really amused._

_"Oh boy, they are ... ah, ah, ah, ah , they are ... OH those three are so ... ah,ah,ah!"_

_And kept to laugh, hugging Savage who looked confused alongside the other henchmen. So, also them started to laugh amused._

_"Oh guys, those three are perfect! They could make me laugh for ages! Maybe I'll let them live as my personal clowns! Ah,ah,ah,ah!"_

_Savage looked confused and asked:-"Who, Dagur?"_

_"The three new bodyguards! They're the most idiot teens of ever! I was right, they'll never be Vikings! But they'll be the most useful!"_

_The three henchmen looked again confused._

_"Choosing them to be Astrid's bodyguards was the most intelligent idea I ever had! Now you could do your work easier, and so in just two days, I'll have the POWER!"_

_The three henchmen smiled hearing this. "So, these idiots you're talking about are the most incompetent Vikings in the history? Cool! But wait, I've never noticed three idiot Vikings in your army, sir!", Dogsbreath said._

_Dagur looked at him, and smiled evilly. "Because they're not Vikings, they're just three stupid dreamers who work here as servants, and that wanted to be Vikings! So, when Astrid asked me three bodyguards, I choose them ... so now you could be your work without so much problems!"_

_The three criminals smiled evilly, and Savage asked:-"But when Astrid will be in our hands, where should we put her?"_

_"Where you want, maybe in the lost tower in the woods. Yes, there! And when I'll be the former Chief, and a few months will be passed, we'll kill her! Now, go!"_

_"YES SIR!", the three yelled, and ran to do their work._

**I have an important request: you think that actually I could something like Hiccup losing the leg in a K+ rated Fiction? Please answer!**

**Liked it? I hope yes. Thank you so much for your reviews, hope you're liking this story!**

**Advices about plot and language are REALLY accepted.**

**Greetings,**

**Hiccupisnotuseless**


	4. The Three Vikings (part 3)

**Thanks for reading, here the 3d part of 2The Three Vikings! Hope you'll like it!**

**Constructive criticism is really accepted, as advices about language and plot!**

**Happy reading!**

_Astrid and Ruffnut walked in the Arena, where Hiccup, Snotlout and Fishles were looking amazed at the dungeon where they saw the dragons earilier._

_"Are you having fun there?", Astrid asked, making them turning towards her. _

_Soon the three boys recompsoed themselves and Hiccup said:-"Oh, Chief! Sorry, we were just ... admiring the dragons!"_

_"Future Chief, please. And yes, they are pretty amazing! But you cannot ride them yet, right?"_

_The three looked dumbfounded at her._

_"What?", they asked, and soon the voice of Dagur answered them._

_"Sure, my dear boys. I'm sorry to say this, but unlucklily every person in this Island need to be at least eighteen to start the Dragon Training. I forgot to tell you this, I'm really sorry."_

_The three looked at him, and then at the three dragons._

_Astrid looked at their disappointed expression, and smirked._

_"But this doesn't mean you cannot approach them to know them better. I guess they can do it, right Captain?"_

_Dagur looked at her, and then nodded. "Yes, why not. Anyway, those three are the only dragon without a rider, so I guess they'll be the next to ride them."_

_Astrid smirked, and then said to Ruffnut:-"Ruff, open the dungeon, please."_

_The girl with braids nodded and walked towards the lever, and pushed it. Soon the dungeon opened, and slowly the three dragons exited from it, walking towards the three teens._

_Hiccup, Lout and Fish looked more amazed than before; those reptiles should be their future companions and friends? What an amazing thing!_

_The red Nightmare looked at Snotlout, and slwoly approached him, sniffling him. The big boy smirked, and slowly put the hand on its nose, stroking it. Incredibly, the dragon let him doing it, purring delighted._

_Fishlegs approached the Gronckle, and soon scratched her chin in a particular way that made the dragon purring highly relaxed._

_"Oh, you like it, right? I knew it, Gronckles love this scratching! I've read so much about them! They seem just lazy dragons, but inside they're the one of the most brave and dangerous dragon species of all the Earth! And they love being cuddled so! Right ... girl?"_

_The dragon purred again, and soon licked his face, making him looking at her surprised, and then amused._

_Hiccup approached slowly the black dragon, that started to sniffle him carefully._

_"The Runt ... and the Night Fury? ... Interesting, but also impossible!", Dagur muttered looking at those two, that kept to know better each other._

_The Night Fury looked at the boy with its green eyes, who hit the boy incredibly, hypnotizing him completely. That was surely the most amazing dragon of ever. How he was moving, how he was looking at him ... it captured Hiccup in a very particular way._

_Suddenly, the Fury licked its lips, and Hiccup blinked confused. Then smirked and took something off his waistcoat. "You want this, right? Technically it is my lunch, but a Viking can make do very well!"_

_And so he took the salmon and gave it slowly to the dragon, that opened slowly the mouth._

_"Ah ... toothless. I swear you had ...", Hic started looking confused at the reptile, when suddenly shap teeth appeared and took the salmon._

_"... teeth!"_

_"Cool! Absolutely amazing!", Snot exclaimed. Fish stared at it totally amazed, and so Astrid, Ruff and Dagur. Especially Dagur._

_Hiccup stared at the dragon still amazed, and soon it restarted to sniffle him. "No, no! I don't have fish anymore!"_

_The dragon looked at him, and Hic gave him a toothy smile. The Night Fury looked at him, and after some seconds ... it gave Hiccup a toothless smile!_

_All the teens in the Arena looked dumbfounded at that so characteristic action._

_Hiccup was the more amazed of all. He stared again at the dragon, and slowly approached his hand to its nose. The Fury watched him doing this, but then grinned and trotted away from him, leaving him dumbfounded._

_"I knew it!", Dagur muttered evilly, and then said:-"Ok, boys! Now you have to go to do your work!"_

_The teens looked at him, and then at the dragons, and walked away waving them._

_"See you later, you!", Snot said to the Nightamare._

_"I'll miss you, girl", Fish said to the Gronckle._

_Both of them stared at them as if they were petrified._

_Hiccup moved away, but thens stopped, and looked again at the Night Fury, that was looking at him from the wall._

_Hic smiled slowly, and said:-"See you later ... Toothless!"_

_And walked away with the others._

_The dragons looked at them like statues, feeling something strange in their reptilian bodies._

* * *

_In the woods, the coach of Astrid was passing without any problem. While Snotlout was drawing the yaks, Fishlegs and Hiccup were attached on the back, controlling for every danger._

_"That's the life, Fish!"_

_"You said it, pal!"_

_"So Ruffnut, what do you think about these three bodyguards? They seem ready for every danger, like the Captain said. And they seem also funny.", Astrid said._

_"Ah! After what they did, I'm highly disgusted! They didn't ask me sorry, besides! Frankly I don't think they could resist to a fight with possible criminals, really!"_

_Astrid looked at her, but then decided to concentrate just on the meat she was eating._

_While the coach passed under a large branch of a tree, a big thump was heard, and then Hiccup and Fishlegs saw three terrifying ruffians on the top of the coach._

_"Ah! The Bandits!", Hiccup yelled._

_"BANDITS?!", Fish yelled worriedly._

_"Bandits?", Snot asked as if it was unexpected._

_Soon the yaks ran faster, at the high speed._

_Savage rose the sword and pointed the blade to Hic and Fish, who yelled scared and hurriedly slipped against the door of the coach, putting his face in the little window trying to enter in the coach. _

_Instead Hiccup jumped on the top of the coach and took his sword, yelling:-" Ok! Ready to feel my rage?"_

_Savage looked at him surprised, and then started to laugh uncontrollably. "Ah, ah, ah! You ... you wanna scare me?! Ah, ah, ah, ah! You're just a Useless Runt! Ah, ah, ah, ah!"_

_Hiccup looked at him dumbfounded, but then grinned and jumped towards him. But Savage moved away and the poor boy fell miserably._

_Meanwhile, Ruffnut and Astrid were pushing Fishlegs out of the coach._

_"Go there and do your work!", Astrid yelled._

_"Please, let me in!", the husky boy implored._

_"COWARD!", Ruff yelled._

_On the coachman place, Snotlout found himself between Dogsbreath and Vorg._

_"Ah! You think you can beat me?! Well, you Bad Boys, for you is the unluckiest day of your life, because Anyone, and I say Anyone, can think to beat Snotlout and then ..."_

_But his heroic speech was soon interrupted by the punch Dogs did to him._

_"DUMB!", Vorg yelled amused seeing Snotlout falling in a mud pond near the street they were doing._

_"Snot!", Hic yelled, but Savage recalled his attention. "End of the race, toddler!", and kicked him hardly in the butt, sending him in the same mud pond._

_"Hic!"_

_Savage turned and saw Fishlegs pointing at him dumbly his little dagger. Suddenly the boy felt someone behind him, and saw Dogsbreath and Vorg looking at him evilly._

_"Er, since three against one isn't correct ... Bye bye!", the husky boy said, and jumped in the mud pond too ... on the top of Snotlout._

_"Astrid!", Hic yelled seeing the three villains running away with the coach and the girls._

_Hic climbed on the edge of the mud pond, but now the coach was totally disappeared._

_His vengeful look disappeared, and the thin boy let himself slipping in the pond, the mud covering him._

_"Great ... first day as Vikings, and we have lost the future chief yet."_

_"First day as what?! But don't you see it?! Forget it, we failed now! It's finished! We'll never see them again!", Snotlout said, rage and sadness in his words at the thought of what happened (and about a certain blond girl with braids)._

_"Is it really finished?", Fish asked. Snot nodded slowly, and after some seconds he embraced a crying Fishlegs._

_Hiccup looked at them, and soon his firm look came back._

_"No! We cannot let those scoundrels winning! We have a task, and we must react!"_

_"But how can we do something now! At this time those scoundrels could be everywhere, even on a ship!"_

_"I highly doubt it. We can still do something! Remember Captain Dagur has faith in us! He made us Vikings of the Chief!"_

_"You really think it, pal?", Fish asked drying the tears._

_"Yes! I'm sure of it!", Hic exclaimed, and climbed on the edge of the pond, giving his hand to the others to help them._

_"Come on guys! You want to be called Coward and Dumb for the rest of your life?"_

_The two looked at each other, and than Snot gave his hand to Hic._

_"Count me in, Hiccup!"_

_Then aslo Fish climbed the edge._

_"Me too!"_

_"Ok, Vikings. Any obstacle, any danger won't stop us! We'll bring Astrid home save and sound, even if we'll die trying to do it!", the thin boy exclaimed running away followed by Snotlout._

_"Die? ... DIE?!" _

_The three friends ran in the forest searching for any track of the coach. But there wasn't anything anywhere._

_"I hate when I don't find things soon! We have to keep to search!", Hic said._

_After some meters, they heard a noise from the bushes, and soon the stopped, pointing their weapons at it._

_"Who's there?!", Snotlout asked swinging his hammer._

_Soon, behind the bushes, appeared a big and old man, with long blond moustache, and that had a peg leg and a hook hand._

_"What's happening here?", the man asked._

_"Here we make questions! Number one: are you a bandit?"_

_"What do you think?", the man asked annoyed._

_"Look, we ... we don't wa-wa-want to discuss! Say who you are, and we'll leave you alone!", Fish said trembling._

_The man looked at them carefully, and then huffed. "Are you playing to be Vikings, lads?"_

_The three's eyes widened, and they grinned. "We're not playing to be Vikings, we ARE Vikings!"_

_The man blinked, and then burst out in laughter._

_"You three ... Vikings? Very funny, lads, very funny!"_

_The three huffed, and Hic said:-"It's not a joke, sir! Now, say us if you saw a coach in these woods!"_

_The big man said:-"No, I haven't. And now lads, you should go home before you get in troubles."_

_"We're in troubles yet! Three horrible scoundrels kidnapped Astrid and Ruffnut!", Snotlout yelled._

_The man's eyes widened. "Astrid? That Astrid?! Why didn't you tell it before?! When happened, how?"_

_"Those bandits attacked the coach, and defeated us, taking Astrid and her friend as hostages!", Hic said._

_"And you were protecting her?", the man asked._

_"Yeah! And now we're going to save her!", Snot yelled, and moved on, but tripped on a root and fell on the ground._

_The man huffed. "Bah! You are going to save Astrid? Come on, lads! You probably even will survive this forest! Now you go home, and I'll think about it!", and walked away._

_"Ehy, wait! What do you think you are?", Hic yelled._

_"An ex-member of the army of Vikings, now retired. But always ready to fight again for the Island and the Chief! Or future Chief, in this case."_

_"But WE are in charge now! Captain Dagur has appointed us as bodyguards of Astrid!"_

_The man looked confused. "Seriously? Bu did you see who you are? A boy think as a snake, a boy all muscles and no brain ... and a boy who cannot waste time to hide like a mouse when he feels fight's smell in the air!"_

_The three looked at him, and then Hiccup yelled furiously. "WE ARE VIKINGS! Astrid has faith in us, the Captain has faith in us, Everyone has faith in us! And we'll do everything to make our work without errors, understood?!"_

_The man looked at them with a surprised look, and his eyes focused more on the look of the teens; a look firm, proud that told him more about those three young warriors without them knew it._

_The big man smirked, and said:-"I can see it. Ok, but let me help you! I know this woods and bandits as the weapons I make everyday!"_

_"Fine. But who are you?"_

_"Gobber the Belch, ex-Viking of the Chief and able blacksmith to your service, sir!", he said bowing his head._

_The three looked at him, and then Hic said:-"Ok. But we have to find Astrid soon, before it's too late!"_

_Gobber nodded, when suddenly behind the teens a big noise was heard._

_"Lads, behind you!"_

_The three friends turned and swung the weapons, waiting for what or who was arriving._

_After some minutes, three scaled heads appeared from the bushes._

_"Toothless! What are you doing here?!", Hic exclaimed surprised._

_The black dragon trotted towards him, and cooed, followed by the Nightmare and the Gronckle, that walked near Snotlout and Fishlegs respectively._

_"What are they doing here?!", Snot asked._

_Gobber looked surprised. "Dragons! I thought Vikings started to train them when they were older than you three!"_

_"We didn't train them, we just befriended them in the Arena. Who could think they'd follow us here?!", Hic said grabbing Toothless' nose._

_The dragon looked at him confused, and then licked his hand._

_The Gronckle did the same with Fishlegs' cheeks._

_"Oh, look how she is affectionate! Yes you are, yes you are, right?", Fish said sweetly to the dragon, that wagged his tail happily._

_"You're stubborn, eh? I knew you were so, pal!", Snotlout said scratching the Nightmare's chin._

_"Well, now we could count on their help, what do you think?", Hiccup said._

_They looked at him, and Gobber said:-"Well, it seems that the dragons took you to heart, so ... yes, you should! This will make the work easier!"_

_The teens smiled, and Hic said:-"Ok! What do you think Toothless? You wanna come with us? You wanna help me save Astrid?"_

_The dragon looked at him, and then gave him his gummy smile._

_Hic chuckled, and Snot exclaimed:-"Perfect! Let's go to save Ruff and Astrid!"_

_And mounted on the Nightmare's neck, while Fishlegs did the same mounting on the Gronckle's back._

_"Wait, remember Toothless cannot fly? How can we take him there?", Fish asked._

_"I can take him!", Snot exclaimed, and the Nightmare approved roaring._

_"Ok. I'll ride with you too, while you, boy, will ride on the Gronckle! Let's go, we mustn't waste time!"_

_And with that, Gobber sat behind Snotlout, and Hiccup behind Fishlegs._

_"Ehy guys, give your dragons a name!", Hic proposed._

_His two friends looked happily at the thought, and then Snotlout said:-"Ok! You will be Hookfang! Do you like it?"_

_The dragon looked at him, and then fired his neck roaring._

_"Aaaaah!", Snot yelled in pain, while Gobber said:-"Luckily I have my iron skivvies!"_

_"I think he likes it! And you, Fishlegs?"_

_The boy looked at the Gronckle, and then said:-" How about Meatlug?"_

_The Gronckle roared in agreement._

_"Fine! Now, let's go to North! Soon!", Gobber yelled, and the dragons took flight, Toothless being grabbed by Hookfang's claws._

_After one hour, the four saw an high tower on the edge of a river shore._

_"I bet they took her there! This place is famous for these actions!", Gobber exclaimed._

_"In fact there's our coach there!", Hiccup yelled pointing at something in the woods._

_The dragons landed between the trees near the bridge that leaded to the tower._

_"Ok. Now wait here, I'll go to solve this!", Gobber said, but Hiccup made him stop._

_"Wait! We'll do this. We are the bodyguards of Astrid!"_

_Gobber looked at them, and then nodded. "Ok. But if you need any help, call me and the dragons! Ok?"_

_The three boys nodded, and ran on the bridge towards the tower._

_Gobber smirked at them. "It's what I wanted to see!"_

_"Hey Snotlout! The door is locked!", Hic yelled while he and Fishlegs were trying to open the door._

_"Leave it to me!", the black haired boy yelled, and then loaded the door like a yak._

_While Hiccup was waiting for him, Fishlegs noticed something on the door, covered by the dust. The blond boy dusted, and then saw an inscription on the door._

_PUSH_

_He did it, and the door opened._

_"Snotlout, wait, we ...", Fish said, but soon his strong friend passed him running inside the place._

_He ran as a cheetah on all the stairs (surpassing also Dagur's henchmen with the girls) until the top of the tower. There, he crashed against a window, and then fell towards the branch of a tree, that threw his insed again, making him fell on the stairs until he reached again the entrance._

_"Ehy, why didn't you tell me it was opened?", he asked before fainting._

_"Ehy, what's with those three rescuers?", Vorg asked._

_"We're 87 floors up! It will be hours before they reach us!", Dogsbreath said._

_But after three minutes, they heard moans, and turned behind them seeing the three friends breathless saying:-"Stop ... there ... you ... you rascals!"_

_"Close the two ladies in the cage, and then we'll play with these little kids!", Savage said, and Vorg threw Astrid and Ruffnut in a cage._

_"Astrid! Ruffnut!", Hic yelled._

_But after some seconds savage jumped in front of him, and the two started to fight with swords, while Snotlout swung his hammer towards Vorg._

_And Fishlegs ..._

_"Free the girls, now!", he said angrily pointing his dagger to Dogsbreath. He looked at him unimpressed, and after two seconds Fish's weapon was flying out of the window, and he was looking terrified at the evil teen with the axe in the hand._

_"Don't you feel like ... chicken? Ah, ah, ah!"_

_Fish looked petrified, and after a few seconds ran downstairs yelling like a scared woman._

_Meanwhile Snotlout was ably coping with Vorg, when suddenly the older Viking looked over Snotlout and yelled:-"Wait a minute, isn't that a beautiful blond girl with braids?"_

_Snot forgot about him and turned excited behind him. "Blond with braids? Where?!"_

_But Vorg punches helmet, covering his eyes and making Snotlout walking blindly on the stairs, where Hiccup was trying to hit Savage, who was simply stopping him putting an hand on his head._

_"Let me go, let me go now! Or you'll taste my fury!"_

_Snotlout crashed against his thin friend, and this made Hiccup losing the sword. After that, the two friends were now at the top of the tower, menaced by the three criminals' weapons._

_"Now is finished for you! You choose the wrong moment to play being Vikings!", Dogsbreath said pointing his axe at the two friends._

_Snotlout looked at him sternly, when suddenly his eyes focused on something, behind the three villains, there was a broken window, where was left the shape of a running boy with strong body._

_Something started to come in Snotlout's brain, one of the fewest time in his life. And after some seconds, he exulted happily._

_"Do you have a plan, Lout?", Hic asked._

_"No, I have an Idea. You wanna try?"_

_"Count on me!"_

_"Well then!", Snot exclaimed, and grabbed his friend running again towards the window._

_The three scoundrel looked dumbfounded, and then approached the window._

_"Well, they know how to dive very well!", Vorg said._

_But then, the two fallen teens reappeared, hitting the three scoundrels and making them fall from the other window in the water with a yell._

_Gobber saw them, and laughed amused:-"Ah, those three are incredible!"_

_In the tower, Hic and Snot kept to fall like the big boy did before, but this time they crashed against the cage, and so also Astrid and Ruff fell downstairs with them._

_At least, they arrived at the end of the building._

_Hiccup shook his head and said:-"We did it!"_

_"Yeah! We did it! The Three Vikings did it!", Snotlout yelled excited._

_"All for one, and ... Ehy, where's Fishlegs?"_

_Soon the husky boy appeared behind the door._

_"Guys! We did it!"_

_"Where were you?", Snot asked._

_"Oh ... while they were fighting me, I fell and I dislocated my ankle!"_

_"But you're walking perfectly!", Snot noticed looking at his little legs._

_"Oh ... because now I feel a bit better! Especially for the victory!"_

_Suddenly, from the sky arrived Gobber and the dragons, and the blacksmith jumped off Hookfang and said happily:-"Ah! You did it, lads! Ah, ah, ah, it was great! I hate baths, but the one you made those villains do was the best! Ah, ah, ah, the Captain was right, you're perfect!"_

_The three friends yelled happily, but then a clear of throat made them turn to the girls, who looked at them with a waiting look (and also angry, in Ruffnut's case)._

_Hiccup chuckled nervously, and then helped them standing up and freeing them from the ropes._

_"There! Better now, my Chief?"_

_"Future Chief. And yeah, it's definitely better now. You sure are the strangest Viking Warriors I ever seen, but at least you can do very well your work."_

_Then turned to the dragons. "Even without special helps."_

_Hic and Fish laughed a bit, while Snotlout looked at Ruffnut and asked:-"All ok also for you?"_

_She looked at him sternly, and said:-"Yeah! All ok, even if I'd prefer avoid the hurtful, even if cool, fall over the stairs! But ... it's all ok, thanks to you three."_

_Snotlout smiled a bit hearing this, but she simply showed the back to him and walked towards the dragons, saying:-"So, can we come back home now?"_

**To be continued ...**

**Third part finished! Next time, hopefully, will see the final! And get ready, because there will be more Httyd elements in it (sorry if here there weren't so much).**

**Hope you like it, please review! **

**Thanks to you all, Hiccupisnotuseless**


	5. The Three Vikings (part 4)

**Thanks for reading, here the 4th part of The Three Vikings! Hope you'll like it!**

**Constructive criticism is really accepted, as advices about language and plot!**

**And thanks to who reviewed the chapter before!**

**Nori'sLilThief: **Thank you very much! I am happy you like this story! Hope you'll enjoy also this! Don't worry, as I said you in the PM, I'll do you know what! Hope you'll like it!

**Reba G: **Thank you very much! Hope you'll like this, because it will be more close to the movie of Httyd! I'll think about Alice, even if it will be a bit difficult to do. Anyway, thank you so much! Hope you'll like this two final chapters!

**Happy reading!**

_"We were really cool, guys! And you, Snotlout, you saved the day! You had the greatest idea of your life, I'd never imagined it!", Fishlegs said happily._

_After the salvation of the girls, they were back to the Village, and now the three heroes were having a free afternoon as reward for what they did. And now all of them were in the forge of their new friend Gobber, alongside their other new friends: the dragons._

_"Yeah! It was for me if we managed to beat those three idiots! I knew I wasn't a Dumb! Now I think everyone will think twice before saying it to me!", the muscular teen said proudly._

_His friends giggled amused, and Gobber said:-"Sure you three are the most unexpected Vikings I ever seen! But you know, I felt you three could do great things! You'll do great steps, boys!"_

_The teens smiled at it, and Hiccup turned to the dragons, kneeling near Toothless, stroking his head. "And when we'll be older, we'll work side by side everyday, boy! Are you happy, ah?"_

_Toothless cooed, and rubbed his hand. Hic chuckled, and Snotlout said:-"Maybe it won't be easier with Him, pal. Remember Dagur said us Toothless lost part of the tail, and so he won't fly anymore?"_

_Hic's smile disappeared, and he looked at the black dragon. He felt guilty for him, but then his eyes focused more on his tail. The boy approached it, and saw half of it was really gone. He looked carefully at it, and something started to work in his mind._

_So, he stood up, and ran in the forge. There, he searched for something. At least, he took a long metal thing, and then turned to Gobber and said:-"Do you mind if I work on this, in these days?"_

_The blacksmith looked confused, and turned to Snot and Fish, who said:-"Hiccup worked as an apprentice in a forge, when we needed money to live. And he became really good! Trust him!"_

_Gobber looked at Hiccup again, and then said:-"Fine. After what you did for Astrid, be free to work here all the time you want!"_

_Hic smiled, and thanked him. Then looked at Toothless, who looked confused, and smirked._

* * *

_Hiccup spent three days in the forge working on his mysterious project. Gobber tried many times to understand what he was doing, but he never managed to figure it out._

_At the end of the third day, Hiccup looked proudly at his project, and yelled in joy jumping around._

_"After this, Toothless will thank me for the eternity! Eh, eh, eh!"_

_The next day, the thin boy walked in the Arena with a big basket full of fish._

_"Ehy, Toothless! I brought you breakfast, I hope you like it!"_

_The boy put the basket on the ground and Toothless started to sniffle and eat it with pleasure._

_"There, good dragon! Eat what you want, it's all for you! Eat and don't think about anything else. Don't think even about me here, behind you, doing my own business."_

_Hiccup walked carefully behind the reptile, and took off a bad something. After some minutes, Toothless stopped to eat and his eyes widened in surprise and shock._

_Then, its wings opened, and he ... took flight!_

_The dragon flew in the sky, and felt a new sensation; or better, an old sensation, that he hasn't felt for a long time. His eye widened more, and his gummy smile formed on his mouth, feeling for the first time in years free and again in his blue kingdom._

_"Yes! It works! It WORKS!"_

_Toothless looked behind, and saw Hiccup attached to his tail, yelling joyful. The dragon got distracted by him, and so crashed against a tree, making both of them fall in a little lake._

_Hiccup resurfaced and looked with his big smile at the black dragon, and rose the fists in joy._

_"OH, that was amazing! I did it, Toothless!"_

_The dragon shook the water from its head, and looked at the little boy, that came nearer him and grabbed its head in his hands._

_"It's perfect, Toothless! Now you will fly again! With this prosthetic I worked on for three days, you'll be able to fly again like you did before! You could feel the air on your scales again, you could spin in the clouds again, all this thanks to this! Now you have to wait a bit, because I have to work on something other! And then, you'll fly again without problems! Really!"_

_Toothless looked at the smiling boy with his green eyes of a lizard, as if he was paralyzed. But after some seconds, he jumped on Hiccup and licked all his face happily like a dog!_

_"Oh, Toohtless! Stop it, please! It was nothig, really! You deserved it! Now stop, please!_

_Stop, please. STOP NOW!"_

* * *

_The next day, Astrid was walking in the street with the same boring look of the other days. In the hand, she had her favourite axe, cause she was going in the forest to exercise with it as every day._

_There was absolutely anything interesting on that Island. Her kidnapping was one of the few particularities, but surely she didn't want to repeat it again._

_While she was thinking so, she crashed against something ... or better, someone._

_"Ehy, watch out! ... Oh, Astrid! Sorry, sorry! I didn't want to do it, really, Sorry!", Hiccup exclaimed._

_"You should look where you go, you know it! Cause you could seriously damage someone, especially when you take ... what's that thing you're grabbing?"_

_Hic looked at the big thing covered by a blanket in his hands, and then said:-"er ... it ... is ... a ... a "_

_"Never mind. Well, excuse me now, but I should go in the forest to exercise with my axe. Like everyday, unluckily. Oh well, I have to admit crashing into you was one of the few ne things happened in my life I won't regret so much.", she said._

_"Sorry?"_

_"Oh, nothing, nothing! It's just ... no, nothing. Just that there's anything new in this Island to do or to see. Things could be better if something interesting happened, especially to someone who passes all the life's moments doing the same thing every moment. Someone who is more a clock than a person."_

_Hiccup looked at her, and then understood perfectly what she was trying to say._

_She huffed, and then said:-"Ok, I go now. See you, Hiccup!"_

_"Wait, don't you need me or the others? You know, bodyguards thing, and ..."_

_"No, there will be my instructor, Phlegma, with me all the two hours. Don't worry. Have a happy day, see you!"_

_And walked away. Hiccup stared at her, and then looked at what he was grabbing. And soon a brilliant idea came in his mind._

* * *

_"You're too great, Hookfang! You're the best of all! I'm sure we'll be a great team together! Anyone will stop us, and anyone will be amazed by us, one day!", Snotlout said happily scratching the Nightmare's chin._

_"See to not burn anything, you!", a voice called his attention. _

_The boy turned, and saw Ruffnut looking at him with a bored look and arms crossed._

_"Oh, do not worry! I was just scratching his chin!", the boy said._

_"It's for this I was warning you, idiot! You could make a wrong move and making him burning around!"_

_Snot looked surprised,_

_"He liked when I do this to him. Really!"_

_The braided girl huffed boringly, and walked near him._

_"It's incredible someone like you managed to defeat those scoundrels. I hear the idea that let you beat them was yours. I still cannot believe it."_

_"Yeah I know. You won't believe it, but I'm surprised too!"_

_"Oh, I believe it, instead. Absolutely normal!"_

_Snot looked hurt, and turned away, keeping to scratch Hookfang's nose._

_"You three are the strangest Vikings I ever seen. Sure Dagur didn't said you to be the bodyguards of Astrid for error?", the girl asked walking near him._

_"NO! He didn't make an error! A Captain like him is too cool and able to make errors like these!", he said angrily._

_"Oh, you're right. He's pretty cool. But anyone can be errors. Like you three the first day, attacking me without a reason!"_

_"It was Fishlegs who yelled you were a Killer! And besides, I wasn't convinced at all! I helped you standing up, and I even said you were beautiful, since you are! And besides, if it wasn't for me, you could still be in that Tower!"_

_She snorted, and said:-"Sure, I have to admit it! And also your plan ... banal, but cool! I have to admit it."_

_Snot looked a bit relieved by this, she looked bored again, and turned to go away, when suddenly she felt something grabbing her braid. She turned, and saw Hookfang's jaw grabbing her third braid._

_"Aaaah! Leave it, leave it, you overgrown lizard! Do something, dumb! Free me!"_

_"I Am NOT a Dumb! Hookfang, free Ruffnut, now!"_

_But the dragon didn't do it. Snot approached him seriously, when suddenly he felt something._

_"Wait ... did you use oil-fish in your hair?"_

_"Of course I did! If not, why my hair are so straight and morbid? Why?"_

_"Dragons loe fish, it's logical! You shouldn't approach one of them with your hair so! You're lucky it wasn't a Scauldron!"_

_He wasn't so dumb, Ruff noticed. But then yelled exsasperated:-"__Now, say to your dragon to free me!"_

_Snot turned again to Hookfang, and said:-"Hookfang! For the last time, free this girl, NOW! Or I swear you won't have dinner this evening!"_

_Hookfang's eyes widened, and he let Ruff's hair go soon. The girl took the braid and looked at it horrified._

_Suddenly Snotlout grabbed it and took the girl towards the tub of water._

_There, he started to remove the black tape to unbraid the hair._

_"Ehy, what are you doing?! Let my hair go, let them go!"_

_"Just a moment, please!", the boy replied, as he washed the hair with the water._

_When he finished, he let them go, and said:-"There. Now all the saliva is out. At least, the major part!"_

_Ruffnut looked at him, and then snorted taking her hair in the hand, and walked away growling._

_"Thank a lot ... Dumb!", she said, murmuring the last word._

* * *

_Astrid walked huffing towards the village, after another boring lesson of throwing axe._

_While she was jumping over a wood on the ground, something grabbed her arms, taking her up._

_The girl yelled scared, when suddenly she heard a known voice._

_"Happy to see you again!"_

_And soon she fell on a tree branch, and looking up saw Hiccup and Toothless looking down at her._

_"What the ... How ... What's happening here?!"  
_

_"Just seeing if my new idea is working!", the thin boy replied with a smile._

_"But how ... how did you ... I thought he couldn't fly!"_

_"I've built this prosthetic tail and this special saddle, and so now he can fly again like before!" _

_She loked dumbfounded at him, and then at Toothless, that smiled at her._

_Wait, smiled?!_

_"You wanna see it with your eyes? I mean, at least you won't be so bored this day!", Hic said still smiling._

_Astrid still looked at him, and then, after climbing the branch, found herself sat behind him on the dragon._

_"See? Now, Toothless, easy!"_

_Toothless growled, and then took flight, at the high speed. This made Astrid grabbing the saddle's sides, yelling scared._

_"Toothless! I said easy!", Hic yelled, while Astrid was nervously putting her hands around his waist and face._

_Toothless kept to do it and so started to spin on itself, to dive in the sea water, and to fly at the high speed. _

_"Ok, ok! I saw it! But now put me down, please!", Astrid yelled desperate._

_Toothless heard her, and so restarted to fly, but this time he made it calmly and easily. Astrid opened her eyes, and found herself in the clouds. The fresh air made her relax a bit, and then she slowly put her hand in the clouds. She felt suddenly so relaxed that had the felt as if she was flying on her own. _

_Toothless kept to fly so, and soon he dived himself and the two teens in the clouds, until the sun fell, and the night covered all the place. And soon, also the Aurora appeared on the sky, with the colourful lights shining around._

_After some minutes Toothless started to fly down, towards Astrid's palace._

_"I have to say this. It's amazing. He's amazing!", Astrid said, patting gently Toothless' skin._

_"I'm glad he can fly again! I bet he wanted this for all this time! Not bad for a Runt!", Hic said._

_Hearing his last sentence, Astrid's felt almost guilty for him._

_While they were nearer the ground, she said:-"You know what, Hiccup? You're amazing too! I'm lucky you and your friends are my bodyguards; without someone like you, probably my life would be the same, and maybe also worst!"_

_Hiccup blinked surprised at it. _

_"And for what you did for me and Ruff, I promise you that when I'll be Chief, I'll let you and your friends be the first teens under eighteen years to fly with dragons!"_

_Hiccup's hears almost fell on the ground. He and the friends being the first younger Dragon Riders!_

_"I ... I ... I don't know what to say! It's incredible, I cannot believe it! Thank you very much, My Lady! Thanks you very mu- Ouch!"_

_Hiccup rubbed his arm after Astrid's punch._

_"This for kidnapping me!", she said, and suddenly she approached him and gave him a peck on the cheek._

_"And this is ... for everything else!", she said, before walking away in the palace._

_Hiccup stared at her dumbfounded, and then felt Toothless cooing at him._

_"Sorry, what are staring at?"_

_Suddenly he heard a growl, and than he saw Meatlug and Hookfang flying towards him._

_"Meatlug! Hookfang! What happened?"_

_Hookfang grabbed his waistcoat with his jaws, and took Hiccup behind the Palace._

_"Ehy! Where's Snotlout?", he asked, but Hookfang just cooed sadly._

_"Fishlegs?", Hiccup asked to Meatlug, but she showed him Fish's helmet._

_"What happened here? I don't understand. Maybe ...Oh boy, maybe they're in danger! Hookfang, Meatlug, you will go and search them, while me and Toothless will search them here! Got it?"_

_The two dragons nodded, and then flew away in two opposite directions, leaving the boy and the Night Fury there._

_"Ok Toothless! Let's go to find them!"_

_Toothless nodded, and then the two ran in the opposite direction, Hic's sword in his hand._

* * *

_When the boy reached the garden near the Palace, he started to search around the bushes, while Toothless searched in the other direction. Suddenly, Hiccup felt a noise, and turned towards a bush._

_"Who's there?! Come here now, or I'll constrict you with my blade!"_

_The noise kept for a while, and suddenly Hic's eyes saw the figure of Fishlegs appearing trembling from it._

_"Fish! What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the Palace?"_

_Fishlegs grabbed his arms and yelled nervously:-"We have to find Snotlout and run away from here?"_

_"Snotlout? Why, what happened, he isn't at the palace too!"_

_"We have to find him hurriedly, or terrible things will happen to him and us, if we don't do something! He could be die, if we don't do something now!"_

_"Calm down, pal! Tell me what happened!"_

_"O-Ok! But it won't be a beautiful memory!"_

_Three hours earlier, Fish and Snot were doing their patrol, without any problem and really happy. At least Snotlout was._

_"One ... two ... THREE! Yes! Then one ... Two ... Three ... FOUR! I'm a great!", the muscular teen exclaimed counting his steps._

_"When did you learn to count, pal?", Fish asked to him surprised._

_"Maybe is due the effect ... She had on me!", Snot answered happily._

_Fish shook the head, when suddenly they heard a noise behind the wall._

_"Snot! You heard it?", Fish asked pointing his dagger at the wall, but suddenly behind it appeared the figure of Ruffnut._

_"Ehy there, you two!", she said happily._

_"Ruffnut! It's you! You should call us, we could attack you again!", Fish said, only to be punched by Snotlout in the chest._

_"Don't even think about it, stupid! She is tired of this!", the dark haired boy said angrily._

_Ruffnut giggled, and said:-"Well, looks like finally you learnt how to do your work well! But I think maybe you could do it better with something in your stomach! Like ... yak butter?"_

_Snot's eyes widened at it. "That's my favourite plate! I'm coming!", and ran away after Ruffnut._

_"Snotlout! Wait, we can't ...", but suddenly another noise was heard behind him, and the husky boy turned seeing three people who were wearing strange masks on the face._

_"What the ...", but he was cut off by the three making horrible verses._

_"It's a joke, right? Come on!", Fish said smirking, and the three people appeared disappointed._

_"I told you the masks couldn't scary him, Dogs!", one of the taller figures said to the shorter._

_Then they took of the masks and jumped on the now frightened boy._

_After sometime, he woke up and saw he was in a small room, probably in the undergrounds of the Palace. While he was looking around, he saw the three scoundrels ready to hit him with their weapons._

_"Aaaaaaah! No, no, stay back! Stay back with those axes with level 10 of power and 8 of cut! Please, stay baaaaaack!"_

_Vorg snorted and yelled:-"Shut up, big baby! Now we have to work!", he said raising the axe. But suddenly he stopped when the door opened, revealing ..._

_"Dagur!", Fish and the three bandits yelled in surprise._

_"Oh, well, I'm not late! I couldn't lose this!", the Captain said smiling evilly._

_"Captain, I'm so happy to see you!", Fishlegs yelled happily._

_"I'm too, my dear boy! Or should I say, dead boy!"_

_Fish's smile disappeared, and as he saw Dagur staying there waiting for his end, he yelled terribly like he never did before, disturbing a lot the four criminals. Annoyed, Savage lost his axe, and Fish managed to break his ropes with that, still yelling._

_Then the boy ran away yelling a lot._

_"Take him, he'll tell everything!", Dagur yelled. Fishlegs tripped and his hand took a lever on the wall._

_"No! The dungeon no!", the four criminals yelled, before falling towards the water with a yell._

_"So Dagur is behinf everything! I cannot believe it!"_

_"Me too! And for this we have to go away! Take the dragons and fly on another island!"_

_"No! We can stop them, like when we did at the Tower, remember? You also got hurt trying t defend Astrid, remember?"_

_Fish looked at him, and then lowere the head with a sad look on the face._

_"Hiccup ... I lied to you. I didn't get hurt fighting them ... I hid myself until you and Lout defeated them!"_

_Hic looked at his friends surprised, but then put an hand on his shoulder saying:-"But you came back to warn us, today! You need courage to do things like this! Come on, Fish! We'll do this together, as always, beacuse we are your friends! All for one, and one for all! Remember?"_

_Fish looked at his shorter friend with tearful eyes. And after some seconds, he stood back and said:-"I'm sorry, Hiccup! I cannot do this!", and ran away, tears of sorry falling from his eyes._

_"Fishlegs!", Hic yelled, but his husky friend was disappeared in the night._

_"Oh, Fish.", Hic murmured, when suddenly a laugh made him turning behind._

_"Well, well, well! What we have here?", Dagur said smiling crazily._

_Hic looked at him surprised, but then crossed the eyebrows and said:-"Dagur, for the crimes against the future Chief, you're under arrest!"_

_Dagur looked at him, and then laughed crazily, before saying:-"Oh, Hiccup, you're really funny! But I have to correct you: YOU are under arrest for the crimes against the future Chief! ME!"_

_And soon everything around Hiccup became black._

**Liked it? I hope yes. As I said, I put more references to Httyd. Hoping you liked it. The story is written very simply, because so are fairy-tales.**

**Don't forget to read the other part I published today, with the final!**

**Thanks to you all, you're great!**

**Hiccupisnotuseless**


	6. The Three Vikings (Final Part)

**And now, final part! Hope you liked this version of the Three Musketeers with Httyd characters! And with this, the first fairy-tale is ended, luckily!**

**But don't worry, you'll see soon the next fairy tale, and keep to ask me about one (not so famous, though). And you can ask also about tragedies, comedies, novels and even particular movies (You'll see soon two stories very particular for this!) **

**And now, enjoy the last part of "The Three Vikings"!**

_When Hiccup woke up, he found himself in a small cell, with a rough chain around his waist._

_When he looked up, he saw the crazy Captain dagur looking at him with his insane smile._

_"Goodmorning, pal! Or should I say, good afternoon!"_

_Hiccup grinned, and yelled:-"Where did you put me Dagur?! You cannot do this to me or to Astrid, you lunatic! The villagers won't let you being their Chief, absolutely!"_

_Dagur laughed again, and then said:-"Oh yes I can! You see, being the leader of the Army of the Island will give me the possibility to obtain the power without any problem. And don't worry, I won't harm your precious Astrid. You know, to make you feel better, I'll put her in your same cell ... and so you could wait the end ... together!_

_"Don't you think everything will be so easy! My friends will free me and together will stop you forever!"_

_Dagur chuckled again. "That's good, pal, you're great! But don't you remember the Coward has given up?"_

_Hiccup felt a thorn in skin thinking about Fishlegs. _

_"But ... there's still Snotlout! He's save with Ruffnut at the Palace!"_

_"The Dumb? I think Ruffnut is caring about him in another way, my dear friend!", Dagur said smirking again._

_Soon Hiccup understood. "You mean ... Ruffnut is ... on your side?"_

_"She's always been on my side! That crazy and stupid girl, she was my secret weapon in the case those three idiots I sent last time failed! But I found another way to use her, since that stupid big boy fell soon for her!"_

_Hiccup couldn't believe. All around him was a lie. Everything was in a crazy teen hands' now!_

_"No! No, no, NO!"_

_"Yes, yes, yes, YES! Forget everything, Runt! You three are all for one, and now ... you're ONE!", and slapped Hic hardly._

_"But do not worry, you won't be bored here! I'll come back to bring you when I'll be the Number One of the Island. You'll be my personal clown, since you are so funny!"_

_And then walked towards the door, when suddenly stopped and looked thoughtful._

_"Wait? Aren't we in the half of the Summer? Oh dear, then I think this will be the last time we can see each other, Hiccup! Sorry, how could I forget it! Soon this place we'll be underwater! Oh, sorry, old pal. I'll miss your fun, though, do not worry! And if you want, Astrid will be here anyway ... to make sure your corpse won't be ruined by rats! Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!"_

_And walked away closing roughly the door of the cell. Hiccup stared at it with an hurt look._

_At least everything was ended. He and his friends has never been real Vikings, Dagur was the real enemy for all he time, Ruffnut was a traitor, and soon the power should fall in Dagur's hands soon!_

_Hic looked at his sword, feeling his chest hurting terribly. He couldn't do anything. He was just a Runt. So he threw away the sword, and hid his face in his hands._

* * *

_On one of the wooden bride on the sea, Ruffnut looked at the water giggling evilly._

_"There we are, dumby boy! Prepare to a new life underwater, without anything around you but those disgusting fishes and ... DARK all the day!", she said, looking at a completely chained Snotlout._

_"I cannot believe you could do this! You know Astrid has faith in you, right?", he yelled._

_"I don't care! The only one I give my faith is just my Dagur, right?!" she said._

_"Dagur?! You ... you like that mad?!"_

_"He's not mad! He's a genius, a great warrior! And soon future Chief. And I'll be his lovely Chieftainess!"_

_Snot couldn't believe at what he has heard until that moment: Dagur was the enemy, Hic and Fish were in danger, Astrid was too! And now, he had to discover Ruffnut had a crush on that mad boy!_

_"But ... being Chieftainess isn't all!", he said trying to change her mind._

_"Don't be silly! It's my chance to be finally respected by people. And so they'll learn I'm not a stupid and crazy girl! My Dagur already knows it, and then everyone will respect me!"_

_Snot looked bewildered. "But ... I know you're not crazy too! Why do you think I was always there making you compliments or being worried for you?! Heck, I got distracted in the Tower cause of you! And besides Dagur isn't intersted in you, he wants just be chief!"_

_"You ... How do you dare, Dumb boy?! You said I was being deceived all this time! Please, I am better than you, the one who thought all this time Dagur choose him as a Viking! Bah, he choose you just because ... well, you know it, because you're a Dumb!"_

_Snot tried to say something, but he didn't find anything._

_And so she made him fall from the bridge; but he didn't fell, since he was still attached to the chain, that was attached to an anvil, still on the bridge._

_"Dagur loves me! Or he wouldn't have me with Astrid all the time!", Ruff yelled again._

_Snotlout tried to say something other. "Ruffnut, I assure you Dagur is interested just in the power. He considers you as a dumb, just that. Astrid doesn't look at you so, believe me! She talked to us about you, she considers you her only friend on this boring Island! And besides, I never thought you were dumb! You opened my heart, my dear Ruff! You made me so joyful every moment I was near you! We have a lot in common! I am considered Dumb too, but you saw I managed to save Astrid from the tower! And I have friends who need me now! I have to help them! You're better than this, Ruff! You know people will consider you always a crazy and dumb girl, but also an evil girl, when you'll help Dagur! Please, Ruff, think about it! Did Dagur ever said you were beautiful or that you were so important for him?2_

_"Shut up, idiot! I know what I am doing! And Dagur loves me! You wanna a proof? Then, hear this!", and took from her waistcoat a little book. She opened it, and started to read:-" Today I had another brilliant idea! There's this girl, Ruffnut, who became my secret weapon for kidnapping Astrid! She's just a little girl, but she can be really useful! I am a genius!"_

_And after that, she took the diary to her chest and sighed dreamily. "Dagur, you're my man! Take me and let me be your wife!"_

_"What?! Are you crazy?! Be the wife of a so insane man?! Are you sure? Ruff, people like him cannot love anyone, even a kid!"_

_"Shut up and listen! Here's the list of all the things, and I say ALL the things Dagur will do once chief! Listen: killing Astrid, and then become Chief._

_Becoming Chief._

_Train a Skrill._

_Conquer Islands._

_Killing my Father._

_Killing every possible enemy._

_Get rid of all my old stupid henchmen, males and females ..."_

_She stopped to read, and felt like a dagger in her heart. She looked carefully at the page again; it was Dagur's calligraphy. And the notes were almost all about killing people. And getting rid of old henchmen. All the old Stupid henchmen._

_"See? He doesn't want you! He doesn't want anyone. And I'm sure you're not a Killer, Ruff! You don't really want all this people dead."_

_Ruff sighed, and then yelled:-"But I'm going to kill you!"_

_"Just because you're blind due him! Ruff, you're not like those horrible criminals! You're better, you're my light, you're even better than Astrid, for me! I understand you, people keeps to say I'm Dumb. But I know it isn't true. Sure, I can be really annoying many times, but I can be different. It's jus anyone puts faith in me, except for my friends. And I'd do everything for them. I don't want this Island ruined by a mad guy, and you neither! Please, Ruff, let's shoe you're really a sweet, brave and NOT Dumb girl!"_

_Ruffnut looked at him like she was petrified. And after a few minutes, Snotlout was again on the bridge, freed by the chains._

_"Hurry up, Snotlout! Go to save your friends, and then save the Island!", she said. He smiled sweetly at her, and then embraced her tightly._

_"Thank you, Ruff! My wonderful Ruff! You take an eye on Astrid, please! I'll come soon!", and then looked at her sweetly. Then they both hear a fly noise, and Hookfang and Meatlug landed on the bridge, Hookfang grabbing Toothless._

_"Guys! Luckily you're here! Now we can save Astrid and the others together!", Snot exclaimed happily, receiving a roar in agreement from all the dragons but Meatulug, that was looking from the bridge._

_"What's up, girl?", Snot asked, and looked down too. Soon, he saw a small boat with a fat boy on it._

_"Why did I want to be a Viking? I cannot understand it, maybe I was so young and so ...", Fishlegs was murmuring to himself, when suddenly he saw a Monstrous Nightmare flying towards him. After two seconds, Ruffnut watched Snotlout flying away with the dragons and a yelling Fishlegs._

_"Good luck, guys!", she yelled at them._

* * *

_"We're coming Hic!", Snot yelled as he and the others followed Toothless towards a pier with a boat._

_"Put me down! Put me down!", Fish yelled exasperated at Meatlug that was grabbing him. She finally did it, and then Fish yelled at Snotlout:-" Dagur will pull our neck!"_

_"I don't care! Hiccup is our best friend, and we MUST save him, absolutely! Remember, All for One, and One for All! I know that maybe that's the most scaring Island of the Archipelago, but we'll go there anyway!", the muscular boy yelled pointing at the place._

_Fish looked at him, and then yelled like he always did, jumping in a hole in the sand and covering it with a shipwrecked wood._

_"Fine! Do what you can do for the best! So this is the end ... the Three Vikings ended miserably! All for a Coward guy who cannot even look at a mouse without running away like a big baby! I thought you were different! But remember, if Hiccup dies, it will be also due you!", Snot said furiously, then jumped on Hookfang and flew away towards the Island with Toothless._

_Fish took off the wood, and looked at the Nightmare flying away. He looked sadly, and then felt Meatlug rubbing his arm with her nose. He sighed, and looked again at the Island were his little friend, the friend who always encouraged him and helped him in every situation, comforting him for being so coward, was risking his life._

_Snotlout, Hookfang and Toothless were approaching the Island, when suddenly they heard a little flapping behind them._

_"I can still do something without running away!", Fish yelled. Snot smirked, and the five friends reached the place. Once on the ground, Snotlout and Fishlegs ran towards the cells now underwater._

_They jumped in the water, and reached where Hiccup's body was floating senseless. _

_Hiccup coughed several times, and then opened the eyes and saw his friends looking at him relieved._

_"Snotlout?! Fishlegs?! Weren't you ..."_

_"We couldn't let you die without waving, you think?", Snot said smirking._

_Hic stared at him, and then hugged him tightly._

_Then did the same with Fish. "Oh, old pal! You came back for me!"_

_"Anything will scare me enough to avoid me helping you! And now, come on! Let's go to save Astrid as all the Vikings do!", he yelled happily, giving Hiccup is sword._

_Hic's smile disappeared, and then he looked down sadly. "Come on guys, look at the truth. We are not Vikings!"_

_His friends looked dumbfounded, and then Snot looked at him seriously._

_"We're not Vikings? Who said that?! Listen, Fishlegs could be the most coward boy on the Earth, you could even be a human anchovy, and I couldn't be the greatest genius on the Earth, but we can still show we can do many wonderful things!"_

_"And nobody could say us the opposite!", Fish added, raising his opened hand._

_Hic looked at their proud smiles ... that made him feel again all his energy._

_So he and Snotlout put their hands on Fishlegs', and then exclaimed:-"ALL FOR ONE, AND ONE FOR ALL!"_

* * *

_At the village, Astrid and Ruffnut walked towards the place of the future Chief to assist at the celebration. That night was the first of Bork's week, and the villagers were ready to assist to a theatrical representation organized by Gobber, the nephew of Bork, the most famous Dragon Scholar._

_While the two were reaching their place, on a balcony built for the occasion, they were met by ..._

_"Captain Dagur!", Astrid exclaimed surprised._

_"Evening, Astrid!", he said, and then looked over the girls, who turned to see Savage and Vorg staring at them._

_Ruff grinned, and stood in front of Dagur, drawing a sword. He looked disappointed._

_"Oh, come on, babe! I thought you wanted me as Chief!"_

_"Not anymore, since I'm not a killer or a mad person! Like you, traitor!", she said, throwing his diary to him._

_He took it, and exclaimed:-"My diary?!"_

_Soon, behind the curtain, appeared Dogsbreath, who said:-"See, I told you I didn't take it!"_

_Dagur snorted, and then said angrily:-"Fine then! I had just changed that note about henchmen, but now ... you'll make the same end of this other annoying girl! Savage, Vorg, take the ladies away!"_

_"Yes sir!", the two men said, and then put the girls in a trunk, running away with it._

_Then Dagur walked on the balcony with Dogs, and looked at the crowd reunited for the show of Gobber. _

_When he recalled their attention (roughly, obviously), he said:-"Dear people, sadly our dear Astrid won't be here now! But do not worry, she gave me the permission to let the show begin! For this, let's start with the show in honour of our dear scholar Bork! Enjoy it!"_

_So Gobber said his men to start the representation, while Savage and Vorg ran unseen to the exit._

_But when they reached the exit, they found the three teens waiting for them._

_"Isn't the show just started?", Hic said sarcastically pointing the sword at them._

_Savage and Vorg ran away, and the teens followed them. They ran until they were on the stage._

_"I told you to turn right, but you ...", Savage exclaimed annoyed at Vorg, when they saw the teens running towards them. The public didn't understand what was happening._

_"Wasn't this show about Bork, Gobber?", a Viking named Mulch asked the blacksmith, who stared at the stage totally focused on it._

_Hic, Snot and Fish started to fight with the two criminals. _

_Dogsbreath saw them, and awoke a sleeping Dagur, who saw them too and yelled to the big teen to take the girls to him._

_Dogsbreath managed to jump on the stage and to take the trunk with him, while his companions were fighting with the three friends._

_"You cannot kidnap Astrid so easily when her bodyguards are here, remember it!", Snot yelled._

_"Eh, guys. He's kidnapping Astrid while we're here!", Fish said noticing Dogsbreath._

_"Get him!", Snotlout yelled, and the three jumped on the evil teen, taking the trunk and running away with it. _

_They reached the high part of the stage, a big dragon built with wood high almost 20 meters. They arrived on the top of it, but they stopped on the nose. There, the three scoundrels managed to make them losing the trunk, and so they jumped on a faked Crescent Moon near it, and so coming down on the stage._

_"Don't think you can make it!, Gobber yelled from another faked dragon's top, and jumped on a faked Sun, attached at the same rope of the Moon, and so taking the three scoundrels up. When they arrived at the same level, they started to fight for the trunk, but at least they lost it._

_"No! The girls!", Snot yelled worriedly. Hiccup smirked, and then whistled._

_Soon, Hookfang, Meatlug and Toothless appeared shooting fire, and took the trunk. Gobber laughed amused, and let the three scoundrels fall on the stage. Once there, the dragons growled angrily and started to chase them around._

_Dagur growled terribly, and then jumped on the faked Sun too from the balcony, making Gobber fall. When the blacksmith let the rope go, the Sun went down too, and so Dagur jumped on the Moon, arriving where the three friends were._

_"You know, you made me always laugh for your idiocy. But now, I'll laugh when I'll see your bodies on the GROUND!", he yelled, and swung the sword, starting to fight with the three friends._

_Toothless saw him, and ran on the faked dragon, while Hookfang shot fire trying to hit the crazy guy._

_But this cause a fire on all the stage! Now the teens and Dagur were blocked on the wooden statue by the fire._

_Dagur managed to cope with all of them ably, since was the Captain, and at least they found themselves disarmed and between the Deranged guy and the fire!_

_"You lose, my dear Non-Vikings! You choose the wrong day for being my thorns in the back! Now, Dagur isn't the type of CHIEF who is defeated by a Dumb, a Coward and a Runt, you should know it! So, ready to make a dive in the fire! At least, it is really hot!"_

_The three friends looked at him, and then grinned._

_"We're real Vikings, Dagur! More than you could ever think. You're not Chief, and you won't be never Chief! And besides ...", Fishlegs said, approaching him._

_"... I'm NOT a coward!", and his fingers hit Dagur's eyes, making him yell in pain._

_"And I'm not a Dumb!", Snot yelled, hitting the Captain in the chest with his head._

_"And I could even be a Runt, by my friends made me feel like a Giant!", Hic said, while he was on Snot's shoulders, and he was on Fish's._

_"Oh boy!", Dagur exclaimed._

_And so, then Deranged boy was now defeated and full of livids on all his face._

_The three exulted happily, when suddenly Dagur crashed them, and Fish stood back a bit, almost falling in the fire. He managed to stay on the statue, but Hiccup lost the balance._

_"HICCUP!", Snot and Fish yelled seeing their friend falling towards the flames._

* * *

_Hiccup awoke slowly, and saw he was in a bed, in a room of an house._

_Then he felt something near him, and saw Snotlout and Fishlegs with their heads on the bed's sides, asleep. And in front of the bed, looking at him, Toothless._

_"Ehy Toothless. What happened? Where's the fire ...", he started, trying to move, but suddenly he felt something. Slowly he took off the blanket and saw ... his left leg gone. And at its place, a metal peg leg._

_Hic was speechless, and then remembered everything, included him falling in the fire._

_He sighed, and tried to go out of the bed._

_This made his friends waking up, and when they saw him awake, their eyes sparkled and the hugged their friend joyously._

_"HIC! You're alive! YOU'RE ALIVE!", they both yelled crying._

_"Yes, I am, I am! But please, let me go!"_

_They did it soon, and then they helped him standing up. Then, followed by Toothless, they walked out._

_Soon, joy cries echoed in Hic's ears._

_"You're alive, Hiccup!"_

_"Well done, lad!"_

_"You three are the best!"_

_Hiccup, Snotlout and Fishlegs looked all around them dumbfounded, and suddenly from the crowd appeared Astrid, Ruffnut and Gobber._

_"Astrid, Ruff! You're fine ... OUCH!", Hic yelled, when Astrid punched his arm._

_"That's for scaring me!", she said._

_But hen grabbed her shirt and pulled her lips on his._

_"I could get used to this!", Hiccup said, making everyone laugh._

_Snotlout then looked at Ruffnut, and saw her walking away sadly._

_Soon he grabbed her hand and said:-"Ruff, wait! Where are you going?"_

_The braided girl turned to him, and said:-"I ... I have to go, Snotlout! After what I did, I cannot be forgiven! I'm a traitor!"_

_Snotlout stared at her, and then said:-"But you helped us, you understood your error! And I'm sure Astrid knows it! Will you forgive her, Astrid? She's changed, I swear!"_

_Astrid looked at them, and smiled. "Of course, I know it! She also defended me from Dagur! She's forgiven!"_

_Ruff looked at her dumbfounded, and then a tearfully smile appeared on her face._

_"Oh, thanks! Thank you, Astrid! And thank you too, Snotlout! You're definitely not Dumb! You're my hero!"_

_Snotlout smirked happily, and then grabbed her cheeks, kissing Ruff's lips joyously. She looked surprised, but then hugged his neck pulling him closer._

_Hic and Astrid chuckled at them, and he asked her:-"Astrid, where's Dagur?"_

_She looked seriously. "We sent him and his henchmen to Outcast Island. Even if after what he did to you ...", and looked at his leg. Hiccup sighed, and then looked at Gobber, smirking._

_"I think I have to thank you for this!"_

_The blacksmith chuckled. "You are a good observant, lad! It was a real pleasure for me. But don't forget to thank also Toothless!"_

_And soon, Mulch cried:-"Night Fury! Get down!"_

_And Toothless appeared jumping on the poor Vikings' shoulders, in front of Hiccup and Astrid, that laughed at him._

_"If it wasn't for him, I'd work on more prosthetics, lad!", Gobber said._

_"It' s true, Hic! If he didn't dive after you in the fire, now you could be underground!", Fishlegs said happily._

_Hic looked at the black dragon, and then a thankful smile crossed on his lips._

_"Thank you, bud!"_

_Toothless rubbed his hand. And then, Gobber walked towards Hiccup and handed him a new tail-fin._

_"The other got destroyed in the fire. But luckily I had your projects!"_

_Hic thanked him, and then Astrid said:-"Ok. Now, I want you and your friends here, kneeled!"_

_The three teens looked at her surprised, but did what she said to them._

_Astrid took her sword, and then said:-"For saving me and this Island from the ruin, I nominee you, Hiccup, Snotlout and Fishlegs ... all Vikings of the Chief!"_

_The three looked at her surprised, and then the crowed burst out in cheers and cries._

_Hiccup smiled, and after a few minutes he and his friends were on their dragons._

_"You ready guys?", the thin boy asked, and they nodded._

_Then, the Three Vikings were flying proudly in the sky, yelling in joy what now was the official motto of all the Army of the Island._

_"ALL FOR ONE, AND ONE FOR ALL!"_

_The End_

"So, Ben? Did you like it?", Hic asked to the blond kid, who smiled happily.

"YES! It was cool a great adventure!"

"You three were so cool, Hic!", Romy said.

"I'm happy Ruffnut wasn't really a Dagur's ally!", Brooke said.

"What a final fight! Cool!", Gustav exclaimed.

"You're a wonderful teller, Hic!", Anita said.

Hiccup chuckled.

"And it isn't finished yet! So, now, who is the next?"

**I'm done! Incredibly, is finished, finally! I hope you like this version of The Three Musketeers!**

**Please, tell me if I have to change the Rated, because I'm not sure Hiccup's losing a leg can be in a K+ story. Thanks!**

**Most likely, next time we'll see another particular story, that I hope will be enjoyable.**

**Keep so, and thanks to you all, you're great!**

**Hiccupisnotuseless**


	7. Rockeo and Riviet (Part 1)

**I'm so happy some people is liking this fiction! I would thank them for all their kind words and advices.**

**Nori'sLilThief: **Thank you very much! I am happy you liked this story! Hope you'll enjoy also this! I'm sorry to say you this, but even if I ADORE "Les Miserables" story and musical, I don't feel it could work in Httyd world. I'm Love that story as because it is so sad, sweet, deep and Christian. I hope you won't be sad, but I don't feel to write it with Vikings. Sorry, hope you'll this Love Story you asked me!

**Reba G: **Thank you very much! Your review made me really happy. I 'm glad you liked a lot Ruffnut's role!

Yes, I'm sorry to say this, but Tarzan and Aladdin are too classic. Maybe (remember, Maybe) if you want a Disney Movie, you could ask one that isn't so popular and known. Yes, because I've noticed many beautiful Disney Movies are treated so badly. Soon, after this and another story, we'll se one of my favourite Disney Movie, that I hope you'll like a lot!

**Now, after The Three Musketeers, here another famous story, this time inspired by the Greatest and Most Wonderful Love Story of ever!**

**Obviously, here Hiccup will tell the story in different way, and I tried to make it less dramatic and funnier. Tell me if it is true (don't say it just to make me happy, please!). **

**Constructive criticism is really accepted, as advices about language and plot!**

**Happy reading!**

"Ok guys! Now, who is the next? Let's see, this time a girl! ... Brooke!", Hiccup said pointing at the little girl with blond hair.

She smirked happily, and then thought a bit trying to figuring out what she wanted to hear. And soon, something came in her mind.

"Ok. Look, when I see Snotlout and Ruffnut together I find them so in love! They're wonderful together, don't you think about it?"

Hiccup blinked surprised, but then smiled.

"Yes, you're right! Those two love each other a lot! I've seen so less people being so. I'm really happy for them. And I bet you want a story about this, right?"

Brooke smiled, and then exclaimed happily. "Yes! I wanna Snotlout and Ruffnut in the story! With a lot of love!"

Hiccup chuckled, while Gustav wrinkled his nose and moaned disgusted. "Oh, Brooke! It's so ... girly! We want to be happy for these stories, not horrified!"

Brooke looked sternly at him, as Romy, who said:-"Shut up, stupid! Everyone can decide here! And you must hear!"

Gustav moaned again.

"I thought you liked Snotlout, Gus! He's your hero!", Anita said.

"Yes, but as warrior, not lover!"

The three little girls huffed in boredom, and Hic decided to say something.

"Come on, guys! Every story can be likeable, every! Personally, I find this story really interesting! Because this story is about something that can make also the greatest warrior stronger."

Gus looked at him and surprised asked:-"What is this thing?"

Hiccup looked at him, and then said smirking:-"Love."

The kids looked all at him, surprised and happy.

The Haddock boy looked at all the kids, and then started to tell the most famous Love Story of ever.

ROCKEO AND RIVIET

_Two households, both alike in dignity,__  
__In powerful Berk's Island,, where we lay our scene,__  
__From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,__  
__Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.__  
__From forth the fatal loins of these two foes__  
__A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;__  
__Whose misadventured piteous story__  
__Do with their secret bury their parents' strife.__  
__The fearful passage of their love,__  
__And the continuance of their parents' rage,__  
__Which, but this story's end, nought could remove,__  
__Is now the moment of our telling;__  
__The which if you with patient ears attend,__  
__What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend._

_The village's plaza was full of a lot of people, all ready to do their work in this wonderful morning._

_Even if the bright sun, the Terrors' chirping and the children's laugh could give this scene a lot of happiness and joy, no one was looking at it with the right expression._

_Because the villagers knew that soon that wonderful scene should be marked by the rage and the hate of some feared and disrespected people, even if they were some of the greatest and powerful Vikings in the Island._

_Everyone was waiting for the imminent moment, when they'd do their terrible fight, careless of what or who was around them in that moment._

_Soon someone noticed one of the previously mentioned people. Three men, walking like everyone in the plaza, waving and smiling politely at everyone._

_The stopped in front of the greengrocer's place, and asked for what they had to buy._

_And in that moment, from the other part of the plaza, other three men, plus a young boy with long blond hair, a four horned helmet and a dumb grin on his face, arrived in the plaza, making everyone stepping back to let them pass. _

_The blond boy was Tuffnut Thorston, heir of the prestigious Thorston Clan, one of the greatest of the Island. That family was one of the nearer to the Chief, a loyal and powerful Clan that from seven generations served Berk with honour and courage. The Thorston leader was an able warrior, a wise and loyal Viking who managed to defeat enemies with just a bunch of soldiers. And believe me, it was true._

_While the four Thorstons were walking, they noticed the three Vikings buying some carrots._

_And an evil smirk crossed Tuffnut's face, and so the four Thorstons walked towards the other Vikings._

_Yes, because the three Vikings were the fellowmen of the other great family of Berk, the Jorgensons. They were the other Clan nearer to the Chief, and they were known to be the family with the strongest and bravest warriors of ever. Thanks to them, Berk's army was one of the most powerful and lethal._

_Sadly, the Jorgensons and the Thorston Clans were also historical rivals, always ready to fight each other with terrible words ... and with weapons._

_The three Jorgensons have just bought some carrots, and one of them, a short Viking with a wooden leg and a hooked hand, said, sniffling them:-""Ah, look at these carrots! Sure these will make our beloved master happy like ..."_

_"... like the lazy, arrogant, hideous Viking he is!", Tuffnut exclaimed snickering._

_The three Jorgensons' Vikings looked at him, and soon a furious look appeared on their face._

_"Don't you dare to be so disrespectful, young Thorston! Your mouth doesn't know what it says. You're still young, but this doesn't allow you to be so disrespectful towards our master like your father is!", the short Viking, Mulch, said angrily._

_Tuffnut only giggled amused. And one of his Vikings stood in front of Mulch, saying angrily:-"And you are too old and stupid to say our master's son and heir! Scum like you isn't allowed to talk to him!"_

_Mulch only got angrier, and furiously looked at the taller Viking with red eyes. "You are scum like the clan you serve!"_

_The taller Viking, whose name was Bucket, looked more angry than before. "Your clan is the scum of this community! Your leader is more, more, MORE down than our Great and Valorous leader!"_

_Now nothing oculd stop what was happening, and people around the two groups looked scared. _

_"Kneel and kiss my boots, Scum's servant!", Bucket yelled._

_"Kneel and kiss my beard, Scum's servant!", Mulch replied._

_Tuffnut looked sternly at both of them, and so growled and rose his sword, yelling:-"This time anything of you will remain on this Earth!"_

_His Vikings rose the weapons too, and so did the Jorgensons' Vikings. _

_And what the other villagers feared so much started._

_Another fight between Jorgensons and Thorstons has started again._

_Swords crashed against swords, hammers against hammers, and soon Vikings were rolling in the dust, other were bleeding for a punch in the cheek._

_The crowd yelled angrily, praying the seven warriors to stop this. Another classic day in Berk._

_The fight kept without either of the two groups could prevail._

_But soon both of them stopped, when they heard a villager yelling:-"The Chief! The Chief is here!"_

_Soon they turned to the street, on which was walking the Chief of the Island, Stoick the Vast._

_Behind him, a stern look on their faces, the leaders of the two families: the Jorgenson and the Thorston leaders._

_And besides Stoick, a little boy with brown hair, sparkling green eyes and a bit serious look like his father's: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, heir and hope of the Berk's Island._

_The Chief stopped in front of the seven Vikings, who stood up quickly, recomposing themselves, especially Tuffnut._

_Stoick looked with his famous Chief look at them, and then his voice thundered like a ... well, a thunder, on their heads._

_"You, stupid, ignorant, terrible people! I can clearly see you didn't learn to be less selfish! You still didn't learn how to maintain the calm and the peace on this Island!"_

_The seven Vikings looked fearful at him, and then Tuffnut tried to say:-"Chief, we ..."_

_"I DON'T want to know who started this time! I just wanna you walk in this plaza without raising the weapons! This Island is also of other people, you forgot it?! I don't really know what to do with you, Jorgensons ...", the Chief said, looking at the Jorgenson leader, "... and with you, Thorstons!", he said again, looking at the Thorston leader._

_Both of them looked seriously at him, but inside them hatred and rage towards each other was making their chests burning. _

_"I have an Idea about!", a voice said._

_Everyone looked where it came, and saw the blacksmith of Berk, Gobber the Belch, walking sternly towards the Chief, whose was his best friend._

_"If I can say something, Stoick, I would say it!"_

_"You can talk, Gobber!", Stoick said._

_"Very well! If I were you, I'd be tired of those idiots from a long time! People is tired, tired of useless fights between Clans of the SAME Island. Fights that are keeping to scare people and make everyone looking sternly at two of the greatest families of Berk!"_

_"He's right!", the Larson leader said._

_"We cannot stand them anymore!", the Rockstone leader added._

_"We want peace!", Hoark the Haggard exclaimed._

_The two rival Clans' leaders looked at the people without changing their expressions._

_"And for this, I have an idea, even if a drastic Idea, that could sign the end of these fights!"_

_Everyone looked at him more interested right now._

_"What is this idea, Gobber?", Stoick asked._

_The blacksmith snorted and said:-"I propose, the next time the Jorgensons or the Thorstons start a fight ... I propose to take the family's responsible ... and BANISH him/her!"_

_The two leaders looked shocked at it, while the people started to murmur between them, and then someone yelled their approvation._

_"He's right!"_

_"Gobber had a wonderful idea!"_

_"Banish! Banish! Banish! Banish!"_

_The Jorgenson leader looked angrily and then walked in front of Stoick, saying:-"This is absurd, it isn't necessary a punishment like this!"_

_"We can find another solution!", the Thorston leader added._

_Stoick looked at both of them, and then said:-"I find it drastic too ... but I have to admit it is a good idea! If you keep this way, soon I should do something like this! Sorry, but I approve this!"_

_And walked in the centre of the plaza, and then rose the hands saying:-"From this moment, whoever will do something like what we saw this morning, will be banished forever by this Island! Forever!"_

_Soon everyone cheered at the Chief, approving his decision. _

_The two families looked dumbfounded at that, and then the two leaders looked hateful at each other._

_"This time you exaggerated! Berk could be more calm without you!", Thorston said hideously._

_"I'd be so happy to see you away that I could organize a party that'd last three months!", Jorgenson hissed._

_The two looked sternly at each other, and then the Thorstons walked away, their leader putting a reassuringly hand on Tuffnut's shoulder._

_"It's not your fault, son! It's not your fault!", he whispered to him._

_Jorgenson looked sternly at him, and then huffed helping Mulch with his wound. Soon his wife reached them, and put her hands on her husband's shoulders, saying:-"Oh, dear, don't be so angry! Nothing will happen bad!"_

_He looked at her seriously, but then sighed sadly and hugged her sweetly._

_Then she asked:-"Where's our son? Did you see him? I'm so happy he wasn't in this fight!"_

_Soon Hiccup approached them, and with a reassuringly smile said:-"Don't worry, ma'am. Your son is save and sound. This morning I went to my quotidian flight with my dragon Toothless, and I saw him on the heels, sat on the grass thoughtful. A lot thoughtful."_

_The Jorgenson leader looked at him and then a little smile appeared on his face:-"It's been a long time he is so."_

_Soon, they saw a boy with black hair, a muscular body and a bit sad look walking towards the plaza._

_"Let me talk with him, please. I'll try to discover what is hurting him.", Hiccup said smiling. The parents nodded and then walked away with their servants._

_Hiccup sighed and walked towards his friend to greet him._

_He didn't notice him, still looking at the ground with a sad expression._

_"Morning, dear friend."_

_The bigger teen looked at him, and with a sad sigh asked:-"It's still so early?"_

_"It's only nine o'clock!", Hic said sarcastically._

_"Oh boy, time never passes!", the black haired boy said sitting on the grass, soon reached by his friend._

_"Were my parents the ones who were walking away?", he asked suddenly._

_Hic nodded. "Yep."_

_Then looked better at his friend, and asked:-"What sadness lengthens Rockeo's hours?"_

_The bigger teen looked away, towards the sea, and said:-"It's what ... if it was here ... could make them shorter."_

_"And what is?", Hic asked again, when suddenly they hear a furious yell from one of the most known houses of the Island: the Thorstons'._

_"What happened here? No, don't tell me, I know it yet. Everything is hate in the world. Even the love!", Rockeo said, and walked away, followed by his friend._

_"Forgive that scream, my dear guest! My son is still furious for what happened earlier!", the Thorston leader said to his young guest, who looked at him with a comprehensive look._

_"I understand him, sir. But he's still young, and he must learn to control better his feelings, if he wants to stay on this Island.", Fishlegs said with a smirk._

_"Of course, my dear boy. But you see, actually the situation is worst than ever, and so I fear more for my family, you can understand it."_

_Fishlegs nodded. "Of course. But I don't see why you have to be so worried. You're a wise leader, and one of the most admired. I highly doubt you could let something like that happening."_

_The Thorston leader nodded, still a bit unsure, but managed to smile to his young guest._

_"And also you are one of the most admired, young warrior. You're acculturated, you're intelligent, you know how to take an important decision."_

_Fishlegs looked happily at it, proud of what he was. _

_"Yes, I know it. But know, my dear sir, what do you think about my proposal?"_

_The Thorston leader looked at him, and then said:-"Well ... I have to admit I'm pretty happy to receive a proposal like that from you, dear man. Surely you are a boy that knows how to make things like this work."_

_"Yes, yes ... if it was true!", Fishlegs muttered._

_"Excuse me?", the Thorston asked._

_"Oh nothing, nothing! You were saying?"_

_The leader smirked, and said:-"You see, Fishlegs ... every father has to think well about something like this. Even if many of the Island girls are happily married and with children yet, I'm sure their fathers thought a bit before letting them with a stranger ... but I'm sure you are a smart and good boy, and you won't make her suffer!"_

_"On my honour, sir!"_

_"My daughter is one of my most precious treasures. And I'd do everything to have her happy. I want to be sure she won't be sad of her new life. But surely you'll make everything better for her, boy!"_

_Fish smiled again, and the two kept to talk together about the Thorston leader's daughter._

_"So, who's the lucky one?", Hiccup asked again, walking with Rockeo on the heels._

_"Most beautiful flower doesn't exist, on the Earth! Most delicate smile didn't exist until this moment! How she looks the others, how she talks, how she swing her axe ... she's my light!"_

_"Oh, what a dreamer! Again, who is this lucky girl who managed to make you, a boy stronger than a yak, so sad?"_

_Rockeo sighed sadly, and stopped to walk. Then rose the eyes at the sun, and said:-"The only heir of the magnificent household of the Hoffersons! Astrid!"_

_Hiccup blinked the eyes in surprise:-"The Hofferson heir? ... Ah, ah, ah! Now I see, I see, you poor and lovely boy! I see very well,, Queen Mab has been with you!"_

_And then he jumped in front of his friend, and as he always liked, he started to declaim one of his favourites poems:_

_"O, then, I see __**Queen mab**__ hath been with you.__  
__She is the fairies' midwife, and she comes__  
__In shape no bigger than an agate-stone__  
__On the fore-finger of an alderman,__  
__Drawn with a team of little atomies__  
__Athwart men's noses as they lies asleep;__  
__Her wagon-spokes made of long spinners' legs,__  
__The cover of the wings of grasshoppers,__  
__The traces of the smallest spider's web,__  
__The collars of the moonshine's wat'ry beams,__  
__Her whip of cricket's bone; the lash of film;__  
__Her waggoner a small grey-coated gnat,__  
__Not half so big as a round little worm__  
__Pricked from the lazy finger of a maid:__  
__Her chariot is an empty hazelnut__  
__Made by the joiner squirrel or old grub,__  
__Time out o' mind the fairies' coachmakers.__  
__And in this state she gallops night by night__  
__Through lovers' brains, and then they dream of love;__  
__O'er courtiers' knees, that dream on court'sies straight,__  
__O'er lawyers' fingers, who straight dream on fees,__  
__O'er ladies' lips, who straight on kisses dream,__  
__Which oft the angry Mab with blisters plagues,__  
__Because their breaths with sweetmeats tainted are:__  
__Sometime she gallops o'er a courtier's nose,__  
__And then dreams he of smelling out a suit;__  
__And sometime comes she with a tithe-pig's tail__  
__Tickling a parson's nose as a' lies asleep,__  
__Then dreams, he of another benefice:__  
__Sometime she driveth o'er a soldier's neck,__  
__And then dreams he of cutting foreign throats,__  
__Of breaches, ambuscadoes, Berserkers blades,__  
__Of healths five-fathom deep; and then anon__  
__Drums in his ear, at which he starts and wakes,__  
__And being thus frighted swears a prayer or two__  
__And sleeps again. This is that very Mab__  
__That plaits the manes of horses in the night,__  
__And bakes the elflocks in foul sluttish hairs,__  
__Which once untangled, much misfortune bodes:__  
__This is the hag, when maids lie on their backs,__  
__That presses them and learns them first to bear,__  
__Making them women of good carriage:__  
__This is she—"_

_Rockeo looked at him, and chuckled a bit. "You, my friend, you're the lucky one, it's true! Being who you are, our heir and hope, it's not a surprise if every girl is after you! Me ... I bet people hates me, for being one of the reasons of their lucky days! No surprise everyone murmur bad things when I am on the street."_

_Hiccup looked at him surprised:-"You?! Don't be silly! You are respected and loved from everyone, since everyone know you never was in one of those stupid fights, and that you never started it! And you are stronger than me, you're a Viking through and through. Girls want boys like you, brave and proud, and that managed to keep ALL of their body! At least for now, but ..."_

_Rockeo looked at his friend's left leg, that was replaced by a metal prosthetic._

_"But they want you more, since you were the one who managed to save all of us, and that is just the mark of you glorious act, the most glorious of ever!"_

_Hiccup lost his leg two years ago, when he managed to free the dragon from the tyranny of their queen, the Red Death, a giant dragon that enslaved all the other reptiles, that were constricted to bring her food. But Hiccup, with his loyal Night Fury and best friend, Toothless, managed to defeat it in a spectacular battle, even if he lost the leg during it._

_"But I don't want a girl who looks just at this. I want a girl who likes myself as I am. What girls have to see is YOU, right now!"_

_"But I want just ONE girl looking at me! And I highly doubt she will do it!"_

_"Why? You have not anything to worry about! You're strong and gorgeous! I'll help you with this! You have just to approach her and talk with her! Maybe this evening!"_

_"I couldn't manage to make her noticing me, I know it. And besides, this evening is impossible, since she will go, as everyone but my family, to the annual Thorston party!"_

_"Even Gobber and my father decided to not go there, after what happened this morning! But I have not problem, and I doubt they will be sad to see me, the son of the Chief, there! Besides, so I could make every girl distracted by me, and you will talk with Astrid!"_

_"Wait, wait, wait! Why did you mention me? You think I could go to that party without a problem, passing through the doors and waving happily everyone? I'd be killed at the first step I'll make there. And I love being alive!"_

_Hiccup chuckled, and then said:-"Who said Rockeo will be seen? You'll be there, but you also Won't be there!" _

_Rockeo looked confused, and Hiccup started to explain to him one of his famous, even if a bit strange, great Ideas._

**To be continued ...**

**Liked it? I hope yes! **

**As you saw, I tried to be a bit more faithful to the original drama, but I had also to make changes. Important changes!**

**For the one who know the original story, I made this changes:**

**- As you surely noticed, I've changed the name of the two lovers. For this I've decided to do something similar to Httyd style. **

**Rockeo because "Romeo + Rock"**

**Soiliet because "Juliet + Soil". **

**Actually, I do not really like Juliet's new name. If anyone has a better advice (REMEMBER, it has to be a name that reminds to something natural, like the Earth, the Water, the Forest and so ...**

**- Hiccup has the role of TWO characters: Benvolio, Romeo's cousin, and Mercutio, Romeo's best friend. I've decided to fuse the two characters, because I think Hiccup can be wise as Benvolio, and funny as Mercutio. In this story, though, Hic and Snotlout AREN'T cousins, since I can 't see them so. And don't worry, I can say it now, Hiccup won't die as Mercutio.**

**- Fishlegs is Count Paris, the original pretender of Juliet. Here, he won't be the villain, don't worry. The real "bad guy" will be revealed later (initially I wanted to use Dagur, but since I used him in my first story, and I had already written about a Ruffnut/Dagur false love, I didn't want to be repetitive).**

**- Also, even if I know Snotlout's father has a name, Spitelout, I've decided to not name him or the twins' father. It think this could be more interesting and ... I don't know how to explain, but it gives them a bit more of authority. Many film or books characters are so.**

**Hope you liked it, and thanks to all the one who reviewed my first story!**

**Please reviewalso this, I love you all!**

**Until next time,**

**Hiccupisnotuseless **


	8. Rockeo and Riviet (Part 2)

**I'm so happy some people is liking this fiction! I would thank them for all their kind words and advices.**

**Nori'sLilThief: **Thank you very much! I knew you would like this! I hope you'll enjoy it! You should be happy, since one of the names you said me was choosen! Thanks a lot, you're great!

**Reba G: **I hope you'll like this, thanks again! And of course, nobody will die, how could I put it in a fairy tale?

**Constructive criticism is really accepted, as advices about language and plot!**

**Happy reading!**

_"Please, come in, come in! You're welcome in my humble house for this night of feast! Please, come in!", the Thorston leader._

_The happy villagers entered all happy in his big courtyard, where the guests were all eating, dancing and laughing happily with the music making their feet not stopping._

_"Dear Blackfist, welcome! And you too, my dear Hoark, welcome too! ... Mrs. and Mr. Grassthorn, welcome ... Hofferson, old pal! I see you in perfect shape, as your wife, here! And this ... oh dear, is this your dear Astrid?", the blond man asked looking at the young, blond girl._

_"Yes, she is!", her father said with a proud smile._

_"How she's grown. Beautiful as a rose! Hope to see her soon with a wonderful boy! Please, enter and enjoy all of this!"_

_The guests kept to enter, and the Thorston leader kept to welcome them with his happy smile._

_After he waved the Tombhorn family, he noticed two young boys walking happily towards the entrance._

_"Welcome, my young guests! Excuse me, but I swear I don't remember your faces. Which family you are?"_

_The boys, a thin and short with green eyes and black hair in a male ponytail, who was wearing a blue and yellow dress, answered:-"Oh, we are the cousins of the young Gustav Larson! We arrived this morning, and his family proposed us to come here this evening! They said there was no problem if also we ..."_

_"Of course, young boys! Enter and enjoy!", Thorston said happily, and pushed the thin boy and his cousin, a bigger teen with orange hair, blue eyes who was wearing a red and green dress._

_Once they were in the crowd, the thin boy said to his "cousin":-"See, pal? I knew everything should go in the right way!"_

_The bigger teen sighed and said:-"Yes, we passed, Hiccup. But you know the old Thorston could get angrier more than a yak if he saw me between his guests!"_

_"No, I'm not Hiccup, remember! At least, not for now ...", Hiccup said with a mischievous grin._

_Rockeo sighed again, and then followed his friend towards the table full of every type of food._

_"Ok. Now, you have to approach her! And for this, now you'll search for her, and after some minutes, when you'll take her away, I'll reveal myself, and everyone will be distracted by me!"_

_Rockeo nodded again, and Hic pushed him where the major part of the guests were._

_There, the young warrior started to search his so desired love, with a not so convinced expression on his face. Maybe he didn't want Astrid... but inside him something said it wasn't so, and so he kept to search ..._

_While he was doing this, Tuffnut, who was like always stealing all the sausages from the tables, looked at him._

_Intrigued by that, the Thorston heir approached slowly him, and soon the realization ..._

_Suddenly, Mrs. Thorston, wife of the leader, exclaimed:-"Dance! Let's dance, everyone!"_

_And soon the Vikings started one of their favourite dances, dancing together with the arm around the arm of the other, laughing happily and dancing at the sound of the panpipes._

_"Father! Father!", Tuffnut yelled, running where his father was talking with some of his friends._

_"Father, a Jorgenson in our house! A Jorgenson!"_

_His father looked furiously, and soon walked with his son where the guests have just finished the dance._

_"There, father! The boy there! He came here to ruin our feast!", Tuffnut said angrily pointing at the orange haired boy who was walking between the people._

_Thorston recognized him as the cousin of the Larsons. He understood soon he had deceived him, and for this his eyes became red as a Monstrous Nightmare's._

_But suddenly he seemed to calm down._

_"Father?", Tuff asked confused._

_"That boy ... I recognized him! He's the young Rockeo, the Jorgenson heir!"_

_"What?! The heir! Of course ... he wants to get revenge for what happened this morning! But I'll go and ..."_

_His father stopped him putting his hand on his shoulder._

_"Calm down, Tuffnut! I don't want anyone hurt him. It could be a great dishonour for our family, and besides this could get us banished forever! But you don't have to hurt him for another reason."_

_"Which, father?"_

_"Young Rockeo is one of the most respected teens of this Island, and he deserves this. He's strong, brave and proud, but also polite and above all, he doesn't want any fight with anyone. And I like this. If his father was like him, maybe ..._

_You heard me, son! Don't touch him, understood?"_

_"But father, a Jorgenson at our party ..."_

_"He isn't doing anything bad, son! If you want, take an eye on him, but don't hurt him! Got it?", the Thorston leader said, looking carefully at his son._

_Tuffnut looked still dumbfounded, but then snorting walked away, mumbling angrily to himself._

_Meanwhile, Rockeo was keeping his search. He looked around him with expecting and worried eyes, trying to find a sign of his beloved Astrid._

_But since he didn't find her, his sad face came back, and he slowly walked towards the table. There, he sat on a bench, and sighed. Then he stretched out his arm to grab a mead, but instead he touched something other. Something who reminded him a hand._

_Soon he turned, and saw that he was touching right a hand ... a girl's hand._

_"How do you dare, you scoundrel?!"_

_Rockeo rose the head, and saw a young girl, with long blond braids, blue eyes, more bright than his, wore in a long red dress, looking sternly at him._

_Soon the boy took the hand away, and said:-"Oh, I'm sorry, really! I was lost in my thoughts, and so ..."_

_"You should be lost in your thoughts when people isn't around you! You know my father could seriously scowl you for what you did?!"_

_"I know, and I'm terribly sorry for this! But I swaer, I didn't want to ..."_

_The girl looked at him still sternly ... but after a few seconds giggled amused._

_"Ok, ok, I believe you! It's funny seeing you so! Don't worry, it's all forgiven. But try to be lost in your thoughts in other moment, sir!", she said, walking away._

_"Sure, I'll do it, lady!", he said watching her walking away._

_He didn't notice it, but his brain wasn't looking away from that girl, and so his eyes._

_He kept to watch her interested. Sure she had the look of a girl of a very popular family, and probably she was one of those obnoxious and silly Daddy's girls who always were asking and obtaining something._

_"Sure, she must be so! Not like ... my dear Astrid. Oh, Astrid, where are you?"_

_He looked sadly again at the ground._

_But his sad thoughts were interrupted by a cry of a child. He rose the head and looked where a little kid with blond hair was crying because a black haired kid was on his back, throwing violently his hair._

_Rockeo felt soon the necessity to end that fight, when someone other did it before him._

_The black haired kid's ram helmet was rose up by someone, and then thrown away. The kid noticed it and ran to take it, leaving the other kid on the ground crying._

_The person who threw the helmet kneeled near him, and gently helped him to stand up._

_"Ehy, it's all ok? Don't worry, he's gone!", the girl Rockeo met before said to the poor kid gently._

_The kid rose the head slowly, still crying. One of his little nostrils was bleeding._

_The girl gave him a lovely smile, revealing her white teeth._

_The most beautiful smile Rockeo has ever seen. It made his eyes widening a less, totally focusing on the girl._

_She helped the little kid to stand up, stronking delicately his hair._

_"I'll take you to your mum, okay?" she asked still smiling. He nodded slowly drying his tears._

_"Good little warrior!", she said, and walked away, her hand in the kid's hand._

_Rockeo followed them unseen, totally captured by her actions. He didn't care about anything else now, he just wanted to follow her._

_Hiccup was happily talking with some boys, when he noticed his friend walking between the crowd, totally captured._

_The Chief's son recognized his look as the look of someone who found something he was searching from a long time._

_So he smirked and then turned to the others, and climbed the table in front of him, under the dumbfounded gaze of everyone._

_Then he looked at the crowd, and with his mischievous smirk, said:-"Ladies and Gentlemen. May I have your attention, please? Good! Now, you're wondering what I am doing here, and who I am._

_Well ... I can say without any doubt I am the boy who is here to make this feast happier ... and about my identity, well ..."_

_The boy took his pants and revealed ... a metal prosthetic where his left leg should be._

_Everyone was dumbfounded and amazed. _

_Then the boy took off his black hair, revealing brown hair, and smirking said:-"Here I am, ladies and gentlemen, to make you enjoy more this feast! I am sure everyone now will let me make you happier, and I hope any of you will be offended if just now i revealed myself._

_I am the one and only Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III!"_

_Soon the crowd burst out in cheers. Everyone was amazed, especially the young girls._

_The Thorston leader and his wife walked in the centre of the crowd and he said:-"My dear boy, it's an honour having you here, in my house, at my feast, to make it happier! I'm pretty honoured, and I hope everything is to your liking!"_

_Hiccup smirked, and walked towards him, saying:-"Of course, my dear Thorston. But I'm not here to make me happy. I'm here to make this lovely people happier! And now, as I usually do to every feast, may I ..."_

_"Do one of your jokes?", a woman asked._

_"Telling us one of your poems?", a girl asked._

_"No ... sing to you a song!"_

_Everyone was amazed, but then all the crowed yelled happily, "imploring" the boy for a song._

_Hiccup smiled, and then walked slowly at the centre of the courtyard._

_Everyone stopped to talk and yell._

_The boy breathed slowly, and then started his song:_

_What is a youth? Impetuous fire.  
What is a maid? Ice and desire.  
The world wags on,  
a rose will bloom...  
It then will fade:  
so does a youth,  
so does the fairest maid.  
Comes a time when one sweet smile  
has a season for a while...  
Then love's in love with me.  
Some they think only to marry,  
others will tease and tarry.  
Mine is the very best parry.  
Cupid he rules us all.  
Caper the cape, but sing me the song,  
Death will come soon to hush us along.  
Sweeter than honey... and bitter as gall,  
Love is a task and it never will pall.  
Sweeter than honey and bitter as gall.  
Cupid rules us all."_

**To be continued ...**

**Liked it? I hope yes! **

**The song Hiccup is singing is from the soundtrack of the famous Romeo and Juliet's movie by one the great Italian director Franco Zeffirelli. **

**I've watched recently the movie to help myself with the story, I suggest you to listen the song while you read this. Maybe it could be more beautiful, I don't know. Ah, ah, ah!**

**Hope you liked it, and thanks to all the one who reviewed my first story!**

**Please review, I love you all!**

**Until next time,**

**Hiccupisnotuseless **


	9. Rockeo and Riviet (part 3)

**I'm so happy some people is liking this fiction! I would thank them for all their kind words and advices.**

**Nori'sLilThief: **Hope you like this chapter! And hope you'll be happy to know I choose one of your advices! Thanks a lot!

**Somebody105: **Thank you very much! I am happy to hear a new one for my story! Hope you'll like also this!

**Reba G: **I hope you'll like this, thanks again! If you didn't, try to read the chapter while you are listening the song. You can find it easily on Youtube.

**Constructive criticism is really accepted, as advices about language and plot!**

**Sorry for the lenght, **

**Happy reading!**

_Hiccup kept his singing, looking at his friend walking away pretty interested in something. The Chief's son smirked happily, knowing his plan was working very well._

_So he kept his show, making happier all the girls every minute those enchanting words exited form his mouth._

_Since he was born, Hiccup was a very good singer, and many times he has showed his abilities. Once the Chief of a stranger land asked him to sing at his son's wedding! _

_And so ..._

* * *

"Excuse me, Hiccup!", Brooke said suddenly raising her hand.

"Yes, Brooke?"

"But ... er ... but actually ...", the little blond girl started to say, tangling her little fingers and lowering her head, that was slowly blushing.

"Ehy, could you please hurry, Brooke? I wanna hear the story!", Romy said a bit annoyed.

"Yes Brooke, please!", Anita added.

Brooke tangled more her fingers, and at least she said:-"Hic, can you actually sing so well?"

Hiccup looked at her frozen. He stared at the little girl, and a confused and strange look appeared on his face.

"Well ... I ... I ... I don't know. Actually, I've never sing in all my life. If you don't count the times I sang _"Happy Birthday to you"_, I never ..."

"Oh, shame!", Brooke said disappointed.

Hic blushed a bit, and then smiled at her saying:-"Maybe one day I'll sing during special occasions, okay? I'm a bit curious about it too. And now, don't you want to know what will happen to Snotlout and Ruffnut?"

Brooke looked at him, and with an excited smile nodded.

* * *

_Out of the big house, a girl ran towards one of her friends, who was looking at the starred sky, looking strangely at it._

_"Ehy there, darling! You have to come now! Sure you won't lose this moment!"_

_The girl looked at her, and with a huff walked with her towards the courtyard, saying:-"Whatever."_

_Both of them came back in the house, where all the guests were. The two girls reached the place, and looked at the thin, one-legged boy singing at the centre of the place._

_Hiccup kept his song, smiling happily at everyone. _

_While he was looking at everyone, soon his smile started to fell slowly, in the moment his emerald eyes focused on blue, sparkling, diamond - like blue eyes that were looking at him alongside a small smile._

_Soon his hands and legs stopped to move, and seemed like he has forgotten the song's words, because now he was keeping to sing, but very slowly, three or four words at time._

_And inside him, even if in that moment he didn't take so much attention to it, he felt ... something he has never felt, but that he has always wanted to feel. Something who made him looking completely lost in that only and perfect sight of beauty. The girl looked at him with an innocent smile, but for him it was the most innocent and expected smile of ever. A new sensation that could scare the people who feel it for the first time, but that now was making Hiccup just lost like in a dark cave. And maybe also scared. he felt something that now was making a loud noise in the place where his only organ button was._

* * *

_Rockeo followed the girl's steps until he didn't notice her anymore._

_The girl was literally disappeared, without any trace. The young Jorgenson looked everywhere, but the blond girl was nowhere to be seen._

_He walked then towards the part of the house where the garden was, a strange anxiety in his heart. An anxiety he never proved before._

_The boy kept his search, and soon he reached the garden of the Thorston house, set on the East side of the house. It was like the one in his house, just with more flowers and a table with wooden armchairs, where probably the family went to relax._

_A nice place, but not beautiful and interesting as the person Rockeo was searching. He kept his search in it, but sadly he didn't find anything. _

_He started to feel anxious and really disappointed. He breathed slowly as if he was walking since three hours without stopping. He felt tired, and really sad._

_He never felt so terrible like this time. He kept to feel something bad inside him. But not bad in a ... bad way. He felt his chest burning strangely, making strange noises. _

_Suddenly he heard a noise, and turned his head up. _

_He realized that the garden was placed under a wooden balcony, from which a window opened._

_And when it opened, Rockeo ran quickly under the balcony, trying to hid himself._

_After a few minutes, he felt the footsteps of someone on the balcony, and a sigh. The boy tried to see who was, when the person talked. And as he recognized her voice, his heart almost jumped, and his eyes widened._

_"Why am I so alone? ... Everyone think I can be happy to be with a lovely and big family ... never lies bigger than these have accompanied me in my life!"_

_Rockeo sttod at his place, listening carefully what that girl was saying._

_"Why celebrate something? Why making someone happy when it is useless? Dad, you think people could really be calm just due this? Due this feast? Please, dear dad. I've seen every time people looking so badly at you, even if they come to this feast. They come here just to talk with someone, or to eat rich foods we offer very year ..._

_But people don't want to talk with you, or to have you as a fellowman. This, fi you keep in this way. Oh, Dad, I'll always love you, I assure you. But how can you be so ... so ... I don't know which words can describe better how you can be ..._

_... Stop, Dad ... Stop, please ... Stop with this, dear Dad ... Stop, please! Stop ..."_

_The braided girl sighed again, and lowered her head as if she was starting to cry. _

_Rockeo felt like his body was starting to fall ..._

_"Sweet words ... how hard, but so sweet words! I've always wished someone saying this ... I thought I was the only one! My sweet and sad girl, tell me again your pain! Don't hid, vent with me. I am here, here with you ...!"_

_The girl breathed again, when suddenly she heard someone calling her. _

_"Riviet! Riviet! Where are you, little rascal? Riviet!"_

_"Coming, nurse! Oh, man, what a ...", and soon she entered in her home._

_At that moment, Rockeo exited from his hiding place, and looked at the balcony, totally amazed._

_"Riviet ... Riviet ..."_

* * *

_Riviet crossed the corridor, with an older and sturdy woman by her side._

_The girl now was totally annoyed from the petulant voice of the voice:-"Oh, you little rascal! How many times I have to call you! Your mother could seriously do something very terrible to you poor nurse! Do you want me so, Riviet? The woman who raised you as her only daughter, that unfortunately I never had! Oh dear, you are now such a beautiful girl, but you're still the same little mouse who made me run and yell like a rooster when she was still crawling!"_

_Riviet rolled her eyes annoyed and huffed in boredom, wishing for something very terrible to appear to her nurse (not so bad, though)._

_Soon she saw her mother, and ran towards her._

_Behind her, the young boy of Jorgenson household looked terribly at her. Terribly, but because he was so terribly anxious to see her._

_He looked at her totally frozen, like a statue._

_He watched the girl running away, and then looked at the woman who was with her. _

_"Excuse me, ma'am. I'm not from this Island, I came here to visit my Berkian relatives. And since I think I have to know some people here, I think you could explain to me who is the nice people who organized such a beautiful feast!"_

_It was obviously an excuse, but the nurse didn't realize it._

_"Of course, my young boy! I have the honour to live in this house with that nice people. I know everyone here in this island, but of course I know perfectly who organized this feast! It was the proud Thorston family who organized this, like every year, after all!_

_It's a great family and one of the most wonderful and valorous people of ever! Evry Island would have a Thorston living there, both men and women! Oh, the women are famous for their wonderful character! They are proud and respectable with everyone, and thye know how to make men interested in them! They are unique! Like the girl who was here before, the dear Riviet! She's the only daughter of the rich Thorston, but a so dear girl!"_

_While she was talking, she noticed some servants taking the wine towards the table, and soon a mischievous smile appeared on her face, and she ran towards it, leaving alone a now shocked Rockeo staring at the nothing with a terrible look on her face._

_"Is she a Thorston? Oh, dear account, my life is in my foe debt!"_

_With that shocked look, he started to walk away, now anger and sadness in his chest. _

_How couldn't he notice it? The words he heard in the garden were totally the words of a Thorston. How couldn't he notice it?!_

_He felt the chest burning a bit, and his eyes falling towards the ground. _

_"Oh terrible words! Don't replace those I heard before!"_

_The Jorgenson heir walked away, feeling all his world falling with him._

_Near the tables, watching with her bored look the dances, Riviet trie to not yawn in boredom. But unluckily this couldn't happen, since her mother gave her a stern look when she heard her yawning._

_Riviet looked at her and blushed a bit, putting one of her braids behind her shoulder._

_So she returned to look at the guests, and soon she noticed the boy she has met before, during that "accident" with the hands._

_She looked at him curiously, since she remembered she has never seen that boy before. _

_"Ehy, nurse! Nurse!", she called, and soon the sturdy woman arrived near her._

_"Nurse, I actually memorized the usual guests of our feasts, but I cannot remember that boy there! You see, the one with red hair ..."_

_"Oh, yes! It's the relative of one family! I've talked with him soem minutes before!"_

_"Could you ask his name? Just to curiosity."_

_The nurse nodded, and moved away. _

_Rockeo was already out of the house, and so the nurse asked to the nearer person, or rather Tuffnut._

_"Oh, dear boy, you are! Listen, I saw earlier a new boy I've never seen in all Berk, me that know everything and everyone about this Island! He was a big boy, bigger than you, with strong arms, blue eyes like ice and orange hair. Did you actually saw him?"_

_At her words, Tuffnut's face revealed a stern and hateful grin, and the Thorston heir said:-"That boy ... he's Rockeo Jorgenson!"_

_The nurse gasped in shock, and soon ran away, to her young master._

_"Riviet! That boy ... that boy was ... that boy was ..."_

_"Who? Talk now, please!", the girl said almost exasperated._

_"He was the only son of your enemy! Young Rockeo Jorgenson, he was!"_

_Riviet's eyes widened in shock, and she froze soon._

_"The heir of Jorgenson ... my enemy! My enemy touched my hand! ... But he seemed so ... un-enemy! It's the right term, un- enemy, right? Oh well, now I don't want to think about it now! ... I've never seen a Jorgenson like him! Well, I've rarely seen a Jorgenson, but ... I'm sure of this. He didn't seem so arrogant or ... well, I'm sure of this, he didn't seem so!", the girl thought, still shocked._

_Rockeo walked towards the hills, near the noon now. He was still lost in a lot of thoughts._

_But this time he hadn't a so sad face. Instead, his face revealed a small, but also happy smile, that meant that ... finally the young Jorgenson has found a bit of happiness in his life._

* * *

_Hiccup has left the feast one hour after Rockeo. He had to find the way to escape his "delighted " fans, but luckily he was an astute and able runner, even if he hadn't a leg._

_While he was walking on the street. But he was a lot like his friend now; totally focused on something that made his mind interested ... just on one thing. He has even forgot about his friend, and for this he exited from the house a lot after him._

_And his lips formed a warm and very joyful toothy smile._

_Stars were not the only bright things that night._

_Two green emeralds in the thin boy's eyeball were shining with joy making him seeing anything but the wonderful sight he had the luck to watch at the feast. _

_That wonderful sight that he has decided to mantain in his mind without wanting anything else, anything. But he was also so sad. So sad to have found his delight of the night, but to not know how to call this delight. So sad to not know the perfect and only term to call this delight for the eternity. _

* * *

_Luckily the boy wasn't so blind, since he managed to reach without problem the hills. There, he found two of his best friends waiting for him. _

_A scaled and dark dragon that, in the moment it saw him, started to jump and run towards him, cooing happily. _

_Hiccup chuckled happily at him and then pushed him away, making Toothless look concerned and confused, and kept to walk where Rockeo was._

_The Jorgenson boy turned to him, and a wide smile appeared on his face, and soon Hiccup found himself being spun around by his stronger friends, who was laughing happily like a father who was proud of his children._

_"I did it, pal! I did it! She came to me! She came to me!"_

_Hiccup looked arrived on the ground still concerned, but soon he recompsed himself and looking at Rockeo asked:-"Good friend of mine, what happened to you, lovely boy? I thought you were at home! I went to search you, but you were anywhere!"  
_

_"I couldn't be everywhere, pal! But I could be where my heart found finally what he was expecting so long!"_

_At those words Hiccup understood perfectly that his friend was happy for just one thing._

_"You mean she accepted you! That you managed to have her happily in your delighted heart?!"_

_"Yes, pal! She now is in my heart, more there than where I found her the first time!"_

_"Oh, pal, I'm so happy, so greatily joyful for you! Hail the happy Rockeo!"_

_Rockeo sighed happily, and then said with a smirk:-"I am happy to have her, Hiccup. But "HER" is not who you think, no no!"_

_Hiccup looked extremely confused at him._

_"What do you mean, pal?"_

_Rockeo smirked again, and then approached him, putting an arm around his shoulders._

_"You see, last night, when I was lost in a stranger place without anything to help me in my reasearch, there I found her. The one who stole and pierced my heart maybe for the eternity is the the only and perfect daughter of the Thorston leader, Riviet!"_

_Hiccup looked at him, and then nodded in understanding._

_"Ah ... Wait ... WHAAAAAAT?!"_

**To be continued ...**

**Liked it? I hope yes! **

**Finally the romance is coming! Actually, I tried to write the quotes of Rockeo, Riviet and other characters in a "poetic" version. Hope you'll like it!**

**I'm sorry, but the famous symbol-scene of the balcony will have to wait. But I promise you I will write it, absolutely! **

**Hope you liked it, and thanks to all the one who read this story! If you have any advice about language or other stories, say it without any worry! **

**Please review, I love you all!**

**Until next time,**

**Hiccupisnotuseless **


	10. Rockeo and riviet (part 4)

**Do you have any idea about a particular story from a movie, a novel, or even a comic that could be written in a Httyd/ Fairy tale version? If yes, tell me! Not something really typical of a fable, please!**

**And please, tell me if what the characters say can be a bit "poetic", please! I'm trying to make it good as I can!**

**Thanks again, **

**Hiccupisnotuseless.**

_"She took all my attention, pal! I finally found someone who thinks like me! Who want things I want! And this someone is a she and so ... so ... she's my new world!", Rockeo exclaimed spinning around with widened eyes._

_Hiccup stared at him absolutely confused. _

_"You know, actually I should be happy for you ... but hey, are you crazy?! And Astrid, the light of your eyes, the jewel of your personal collection, what happened to her?"_

_"That wasn't love, my dear friend! That was idolatry! Fool, absurd, terrifying idolatry! Idolatry that made me not see the bed for almost two weeks! I'll have to work hard to remedy to this! The idolatry, I mean, not the bed!"_

_"Ok, we are going really far right now. But anyway, is this new girl really ... object of the famous "L word" we are talking about since yesterday, and that is hunting you since almost a month or more? Because you are reacting like when you searched terribly Astrid!"_

_"Oh, what shame I did to you, my friend! Why did I leave you alone in the night, when danger is more easily to be found, _

_"What?! Astrid, Astrid, Astrid ... she cannot even know what I can feel! She doesn't feel my affection, but above all she doesn't feel my pain! Instead this other sweet girl, sweet and sad girl, she feels the same things! The same looks! I cannot help to be happy for, RELIEVED by this!"_

_"Oh man, then you don't love her!"_

_"Who talked about love her or not to love her?! I like her because she ... I don't care about her heart for me now. I care that she can feels what I feel! And this made me joyful like when ..._

_"Quote of the day: "Miserable being must find more miserable being; then is happy". Thank you, thank you, always happy to help."_

_"First, SHE is not miserable more than me!", Rockeo said disappointed._

_"You say that! Who knows if it is true?", Hic replied._

_"Second! I'm happy because finally my life showed me something that is making me really crazy!"_

_"You're right, you're defenitely crazy, pal! How can you think to like the Thorston daughter?!"_

_"Who says what is wrong and what is right? If it's a crime that I have to hate the Thorston Clan, then why is a crime love one of the Thorston Clan?"_

_Hiccup rose the finger to answer back, but suddenly his intelligent mind made him realize something ... something ... something that for him was like the most precious treasure of ever!_

_"You know ... You ... You are a genius, pal! You are the best! Maybe we ... Maybe this will mark a turning point for all of us!"_

_"You got it!", Rockeo said smiling proudly._

_"Maybe this will mark one of the most important and wished moments of all our Island! You ... YOU MUST do something with this girl, I know it! You can do something so great, so ..."_

_"... so precious! I know it, Hiccup! I ... We can mark the end!"_

_"YES! You two can! You two can!"_

_Both the boys smiled widely, and then Hic ran towards Toothless, and jumped on him._

* * *

_"You know what you deserve after a revelation like this? One of the best flights of your life!"_

_Rockeo looked widely at him, and then smiled happily._

_"You mean ... I can ride Toothless with you? Oh, I ..."_

_And soon the two were on the dragon, and after a few minutes, both of them were laughing and yelling happily in the sky, skipping from cloud to cloud._

_Riviet couldn't help to think to what happened that night, she was actually the most unexpected ..._

_Who could believe that boy could be so astute to avoid his father and happily staying in her house without any problem._

_In reality, even if she was totally intrigued, she was also a lot angry for this. An unwished boy introduced in her house, mocking a mockery of her family, and also touched, even if accidentally, her hand! As every respectful Viking, she was surely disappointed from a such a lack of respect from someone other._

_"I see you distract, darling. Is everything ok?", her mother suddenly asked._

_She shook her head and looked at her, and then smiled a bit saying:-"Oh, yes mom. I am ok!"_

_Her mother nodded convinced, and returned to eat her breakfast._

_On Tuffnut's face there was a terrible grin. Blood eyes were still on the Thorston heir's face, taking with them a terrible fury that could easily making him destroy a house with just a little axe._

_Their father looked at them, and then said:-"I'm still impressed on how I could be deceived by that young Jorgenson."_

_His wife nodded. "It's incredible he was in our house, under our eyes."_

_"Yeah, I know, dear. But I wasn't worried for nothing, and I was right. Most of the Vikings in this Island must be like that boy. So nice and peaceful, not wishing any fight. Except when battle calls."_

_Riviet was totally surprised; her dad wasn't angry with him! But he was their enemy, why shouldn't they be angry with him._

_Then it was true, he wasn't like many Jorgensons. She couldn't help to think about this all the time. And surely this thought couldn't leave her so soon._

* * *

_"So, now all I have to do is find her and talk with her!", Rockeo exulted, as he jumped off Toothless. _

_Hiccup followed him chuckling and said:-"I can give you ALL my life if it is necessary! You're my new idol, Snotlou... I mean, Rockeo, you're my Knight in shining armour,, my new model! And so for all the Villagers!"_

_"I don't want o be a hero. I just want to bring Berk the peace it needs! Even if the Red Death could return from the death, I'll face it in order not to lose my opportunity!"_

_"It's what you and maybe her waited for all this time! Take the moment, find the solution! The FINAL solution!"_

_"We'll do this, Riviet and I! Riviet ... Riviet, Riviet! My sweet and sad girl, so deep in her heart, prisoner of hard reality! Cry on my shoulders, dear girl, my precious! Do it, now you won't be alone anymore! Be happy to find someone who can listen and love your words, your opinion!_

_My great genius girl, make the revolution start! I'll fight with and for you! May I die for truth!_

_Now that the truth came from your gracious lips, let it be heard from everyone!_

_This I ask you, my sweet and sad girl! Be free to do it, be free for the first time, be free!"_

_"So, leave the past behind your shoulders, my hero! Like you lost Baby Teeth, old toys and the opportunity to win dragon training that times, so you'll say "Goodbye" to the Feud, the Clan War, the pain, the broken heart, Astrid! Yes, say goodbye Astrid! You lost the hero, poor unlucky beauty!_

_Just to know, how was she? I mean, aspect, character ..."_

_"Well, she's the best fighter between the teens of the Island, she can be more furious and fiercer than you Night Fury. And as aspect, her mother asked probably Gobber to melt gold in her hair, since she seems to have gold on her head, and to put Blue Diamonds in her eyes. Diamonds that won't ever stop to shine for everyone! Lucky the boy who will catch her heart!"_

_Hiccup froze on the grass, unable to move. For the second time in that day, a new, wonderful, great, special realization came in his heart._

_Now he knew how to call his wonderful and delightful sweetheart._

* * *

_"Mr Thorston, I really liked your feast! It was the most beautiful of the ones you organized, I swear!", Fishlegs said happily._

_Thorston smiled at him, and put his hands on his shoulders, saying:-"My dear boy, your happy words make me happier than you. And I cannot be more happy to know a such nice and smart young man will take care of my dear Riviet! Be happy of this too, my dear Fishlegs!"_

_Fishlegs nodded, but when the older man walked away, a sigh escaped from his lips._

_"If it was true, sir ... If it was true ..." _

**For now, even if the interest in Riviet/Ruffnut is strong, Snotlout/Rockeo is not at all in love with her. But soon, he'll discover what she means for him.**

**And also Hiccup will have to work to find the happiness of his heart.**

**Hope you liked it, advices about language and plot are really accepted!**

**You're all great,**

**Hiccupisnotuseless**


End file.
